Observations au microscope
by keikoku89
Summary: Une vie vraiment triste. La vie de StJohn Allerdyce. Une rencontre avec un blondinet. Peut-être une dernière chance. Croyez-vous encore à l'amour ?
1. Partie 1

**Ma première fanfiction pour le fandom X-Men The Movie. Elle est sur le « couple » que je préfère parce que franchement ils vont trop bien ensemble ! Le feu et la glace n'y a t-il pas plus bel assemblage ? Bon, par contre dans cette fic, ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs puisqu'il s'agit d'un UA. Il n'y a que John et Bobby. Deux beaux garçons à ma merci. Ceci est donc est Slash alors pas d'homophobes svp !!!!**

**En espérant que cette première partie vous satisfera.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OBSERVATIONS AU MICROSCOPE

St John Allerdyce n'a pas ce qu'on pourrait appeller une vie rose. Les accros, ça le connaît. On pourrait même dire que c'est le genre de personne à avoir un CV plein de tâches d'encres noires et poisseuses, à la limite du supportable. À croire qu'il était prédestiné à ce que les problèmes lui collent aux basquets comme un vieux chewing-gum. Il faut dire que déjà le contexte n'avait pas été avec lui alors qu'il naissait à peine. Les circonstances avaient fait de la mère de John ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être. En effet, la "femme" qu'il avait appellé "Maman" n'avait jamais désiré un enfant -plutôt mourir- ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une source d'ennuis perpétuels, bon qu'à vous fatiguer, à vous soutirer du fric et à vous enlaidir. Sérieusement, avez-vous déjà vu des femmes qui viennent d'accoucher ? Ces énormes ventres qui se sont dégonglés comme des ballons de baudruche laissant place à des kilomètres de peau en trop, flasque et distendue. Il fallait au bas mot des mois pour s'en remettre parfois des années et encore, ça c'était si on s'en remettait. Ce qui signifiait des heures de travail corporel en perspective, des achats de crèmes ultra-sophistiquées coûteuses et tout cela en plus de s'occuper du chieur brailleur que vous aviez pondu. Absolument hors de question pour cette femme dont le physique n'avait selon elle rien eu à envier à celui d'un mannaquin pour sous-vêtement. Mais voilà, on s'amuse et Pof ! Un coup de baquette magique et elle était devenue la nouvelle gagnante de la grande tombola de la vie. Le seul prix qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu recevoir ! Impossible d'avorter, cette imbécile n'ayant même pas été capable de constater que ne plus avoir ces règles depuis plus de 3 mois n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler quelque chose de normal. Donc, sans la prise de pilules habituelles ou dîtes du lendemain, il n'était resté plus qu'une solution : une petite opération. Cependant, il faut bien comprendre le cruel dilemme de cette "pauvre" femme, d'un côté une opération, de l'autre une pile d'argent qui restera dans sa poche si elle ne la faisait pas. Pour elle, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu d'hésitation à avoir et elle avait presque pu entendre le tintement des pièces dans sa main. Elle avait bien demandé à une connaissance un moyen de faire disparaître cette "chose" de son ventre cependant, le moyen, totalement illégal, qu'il voulait utilisé lui avait tellement fichu la trouille qu'elle avait préféré ne pas le faire. Uniquement pour son propre intérêt, cela va s'en dire. Quel homme voudrait d'un femme atrophiée d'un tel endroit ? Elle n'avait rien pu tirer du géniteur non plus, mais c'était à prévoir, on ne peut certainement pas attendre beaucoup d'un minable petit dealer plein du matin au soir sans aucune interruption et qui ne pense qu'à une seule chose : snifer une bande de coke afin de plâner pour les 10 prochaines heures, recommencer et ainsi de suite... Déjà que ce crétin n'avait même pas été capable de se servir correctement d'un préservatif alors assumer une part de ces responsabilités, fallait pas lui en demander trop... Cela aurait été vraiment miraculeux si elle était arrivée à lui refiler le môme pour plus de quelques heures sans risquer de le retrouver complètement défoncé voire mort à son retour, pas que ça l'aurait dérangée mais si les poulets avaient trouvé le gosse mort d'une overdose dans sa baraque et Dieu sait qu'ils l'auraient trouvé vu le nombre de descentes qu'ils faisaient dans le quartier, ça aurait risqué de chauffer sérieux pour son matricule et malgré tout, elle n'avait pas eu envie de se retrouver en prison, alors réussir à lui arracher quelques billets de pension, aurait été absolument inenvisageable. On pouvait donc dire dès le départ que John n'était pas quelqu'un de chanceux et il s'agissait vraiment d'un euphémisme si on prenait en compte les évenements qui suivirent.

Le premier grand bouleversement dans la vie de John, pas qu'il n'en ai pas connu avant mais celui-ci l'avait laissé particulièrement choqué, eu lieu l'année de ces sept ans. Il n'avait jamais su exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, personne ne prenant la peine de lui répondre lorsqu'il avait posé de rares fois quelques questions. En avait-il eu marre ? Ou bien cela avait-il été contre sa volonté ? Sa mère lui avait peut-être défendu de revenir suite à une énième bourde qu'il aurait fait, les hommes habillés en bleu -cela avait semblé s'appeller des flics mais son père avait persisté à dire qu'il ne s'agissait que de lèche-cu de l'état, qui était donc cet état à qui tout le monde semblait lécher le cu ? John aurait bien voulu le savoir- l'avaient peut-être emmené dans leur fourgonnette dont les gens craignaient d'y être emportés car souvent on ne les revoyait plus. John avait pensé que le camion abritait probablement un monstre que les hommes en bleu devaient nourir régulièrement sous peine de servir eux-mêmes de casse-croûte. Mais son imagination avait éclaté en mille morceaux le jour de son anniversaire. Pas que ce soit un jour vraiment différent des autres, la seule différence résidant dans le fait que ce jour-là et uniquement celui-là, Maman et Papa buvaient ensemble à la maison. Buvant bière sur bière jusqu'à pousser des cris étranglés et des "connerie de machin en plastique pourri" en finissant par lancer un "Bo'nanniv Johnny" dans sa direction. Ce qu'il aimait c'était qu'après, son papa l'emmenait dehors avec lui se ballader dans les ruelles puis ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur un banc dans le parc et son père lui demandait alors invariablement : Que voudrais-tu savoir cette année John ? Et l'enfant qu'il avait été pouvait poser n'importe quelle question à son père qui lui racontait tout ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il en pensait. John, dans un silence religieux, écoutait ce qui lui était dit avec beaucoup d'intérêt tentant par ailleurs de faire sa propre opinion mais prenant celle de son père comme un cadeau unique et précieux. Mais le jour de ce qui aurait dû être son septième anniversaire, son père n'était pas venu boire de bières avec sa mère mettant celle-ci dans une rage sourde. Elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais John avait deviné à cet instant que sa mère, quoi qu'il se passait, était au courant. Elle n'avait pas jeté un seul regard à la porte d'entrée tandis que d'ordinaire, elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher de s'asseoir en face jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre sur son père. Malgré la possibilité qu'elle fut à l'origine de sa disparition, cela avait semblé être loin de la réjouir, John l'avait vu à la façon dont son corps s'était raidi, à la manie qu'elle avait eu d'ouvrir et de fermer le placard où se trouvait les réserves de bières. John avait attendu toute la journée et quand la nuit était venu, il avait refusé d'aller se coucher et avait veillé durant des heures, luttant contre le sommeil et priant très fort Dieu, le suppliant de laisser venir son papa. Ce n'était surement pas le meilleur père de l'univers mais c'était le seul que John avait. Son père lui avait dit un jour que si on le veut vraiment, un miracle peut arriver. Quand les premières lueurs de l'aube avaient pointé à l'horizon, John s'était endormi sur le canapé. Sa déception ne connaissant pas de limites, il avait su avec certitude que les adultes mentaient aux enfants et que les miracles étaient aussi imaginaires que le monstre de la fourgonnette.

Le deuxième grand évènement tragique était survenu à peine quelques années après le premier et avait emporté la seule chose qui avait, bien qu'involontairement, aidé John à ne pas craquer lors de ces 7 ans. Il avait alors eu 9 ans tout juste et le seul élément stable dans son existence avait été sa mère. Malgré tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui reprocher, jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné plus de quelques jours et encore, lui laissant la maison. Elle partait simplement et ne revenait que quelques jours plus tard, visiblement radieuse. À son retour, John essayait de toutes ces forces de devenir invisible à ses yeux. Il savait que sa mère avait oublié jusqu'à son existence lors de son escapade parce que la toute première fois, il avait fait l'erreur de lui rappelait qu'il était là par un "Tu es rentrée Maman" et une pluie de coups s'était abattu sur lui sans qu'il n'ai rien pu faire. Sa mère, furieuse, avait hurlé vraiment très fort qu'il lui pourrissait ses rêves. John n'avait pas été réellement surpris de cette correction pratiquement justifiée à ses yeux : il n'avait pas été assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas dérangé maman à ce moment précis, cela l'aiderait à retenir la leçon pour la prochaine fois. Cette prudence s'était automatiquement imprimée dans son cerveau comme un ordre qui l'avait sauvé des bleus à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait fini par savoir au fur et à mesure ce qui la rendait si joyeuse. Elle voyait un homme. Pas que ce soit un évènement particulier, du tout, sa mère sortait avec tant d'hommes qu'il aurait été bien incapable d'en noter le nombre. Mais celui qu'elle avait vu depuis approximativement un an, il s'était renseigné de cette durée grâce au vieux calendrier de sa chambre, il avait semblé spécial. Du moins aux yeux de maman puisque lui ne l'avait même jamais ne serait-ce qu'aperçut. Il avait déduit cela du temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Après avoir longuement réfléchi à cet attachement que sa mère semblait avoir, il était arrivé à la conclusion que cet homme était sûrement riche. Pourquoi ? Parce que sa maman n'avait eu d'attachement que pour l'argent et que donc si elle était attaché à cet homme, c'était parce qu'il avait de l'argent. Elle aimait ses sous. Cela avait paru assez logique aux yeux de John et il n'en avait pas voulu à sa mère d'aimer l'argent. Du moins jusqu'au jour où il avait compris que les pièces avaient pris sa place dans le coeur de maman -si elle en avait un lui avait dit Mona des années plus tard- en occultant insconsiemment le fait que peut-être il n'en avait jamais eu. Ce jour d'hiver, John s'en souviendrait toujours. Il est marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit. Sa mère était rentrée plus tôt que d'habitude, semblant en proie à deux émotions contraires, un savant mélange de joie et de contrariété. Contrairement à ces précédents retours, elle avait de suite remarqué John et l'avait traîné dans sa chambre. Arrivé là-bas, un vieux sac de sport avait été sorti, quelques vêtements d'enfant s'était entassés à l'intérieur ainsi qu'une petite couette sans âge et mitée. Il avait été attrapé par le bras et tiré dans la cuisine, où un paquet de gâteau s'était ajouté au reste. Puis son long cheminement forcé à travers la maison était arrivé à terme lorsqu'il avait été jeté sans ménagement dehors, le sac l'assomant à moitié. Sa mère, du haut du perron, lui avait clairement signifié de ne plus revenir et que peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait, ce n'était absolument plus son problème. Elle avait tranché au hachoir dans la chair du petit John, prononçant des mots si dur qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais s'entendre dire. Il était trop jeune, il ne se souvient plus exactement de ce qui a été dit, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait. C'est un peu flou dans sa mémoire, seulement les échos de quelques mots qui avaient été prononcé suffisament de fois pour rester ancré dans son cerveau comme "toi"; "rien"; "exister"; "pars" et "disparais". Puis il voit encore la porte se refermait violemment devant lui sans autre forme de procès, son claquement féroce se répercutant dans son crâne pendant plusieurs minutes. Il aurait souhaité parler, dire quelque chose, demander pourquoi; dans sa gorge s'était formé une drôle de boule rendant ses cordes vocales inutilisables. Il aurait voulu s'avancer, frapper à la porte, s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède; son corps avait refusé de bouger. Il était resté là pendant plus d'une heure, complétement bloquer, incapable ne serait-ce que de penser. Finalement, il avait pris le sac et son courage de toute la force qui était restée dans ses petits membres tremblants et il s'était éloigné. Jetant un dernier coup d'oeil pour apercevoir les rideaux fermés, il était parti. John se souvient avec netteté de ce qu'il avait pensé au moment précis où cette page s'était tournée : "Si Dieu existe, il me hait et doit franchement rigoler en voyant ma vie."

John avait été pour la première fois de sa vie tout seul pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait seulement 9 ans et il n'avait plus eu de mère. En avait-il eu une un jour ? Bizarement, ça avait été presque naturellement qu'il avait décidé de chercher son père, personne à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé depuis tant d'années. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller voir les hommes en bleu pour leur demander s'ils savaient quelque chose, il n'était pas idiot non plus. L'idée de finir derrière des barreaux, dans une sorte de cage ne l'avait pas tenté du tout. La rue lui avait paru bien plus accueillante. Les premiers temps avaient été relativement difficiles. Il n'était pas très habitué à ne pas se laver pendant des jours et quand c'était possible, d'être obliger de le faire dans une fontaine à l'écart ou un coin du canal désert et pollué. Se changer avait été aussi laborieux et il s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait, au bout d'un certain temps de port, plus mettre les mêmes vêtements, trop sales, trop déchirés. Deux options : le vol ou la demande d'assistance. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement scrupuleux, ce qui aurait été un exploi avec la famille qu'il se payait, John était dès son plus jeune âge, pétri de fierté. Son égo surdimensionné lui avait permis de surmonter les coups durs, le protégeant tel une carapace. Un défaut auquel il s'était accroché si longtemps que lui demander de le laisser de côté maintenant aurait été impossible. Implorer l'aide des gens ? Voir la pitié dans leurs yeux qui se poseraient sur lui ? Hors de question. Devenir un voleur s'était imposé comme LA solution. Rapidemment, il était devenu un voleur très talentueux. Il était loin d'être bête, savait évaluer les risques et s'enfuir facilement en cas de problème. Ce talent lui avait évité une mort quasi-certaine. Il n'avait évidemment pas mangé de grands festins et parfois, il avait eu l'estomac un peu vide mais dans l'ensemble, il ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillé. Mais il ne comptait pas vivre ainsi toute se vie, c'est pourquoi il avait continué la recherche intensive de son paternel. Récolter des informations s'était révélé être une tâche particulièrement ingrate, les squatteurs et autres n'appréciant que moyennement d'être questionnés par un gamin. Un an. Cette grandiose recherche à l'échelle de toute une ville avait duré un an. Envers et contre tous, il avait fini par retrouver la trace de son père. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu et quand John avait décliné, légèrement déçu, son identité, il n'avait manifesté aucune joie. Pire, lorsque John lui avait fait savoir qu'il l'avait beaucoup cherché et qu'ils étaient enfin réuni après que tant d'eau ai coulé sous les ponts, l'autre avait juste répondu "aucun intérêt". John avait bien sûr protesté, l'exhortant à assumer ces responsabilités et tant pis s'il l'avait considéré comme une erreur. Il n'avait reçu qu'une violence sans nom, presque haineuse. L'homme l'avait frappé longuement, continuant car il n'avait rencontré pratiquement aucune résistance. John avait vaguement tenté de se défendre, plus par réflexe que par volonté réelle, son esprit lui conseillant de subir sans broncher, afin de retenir l'ultime leçon qui lui serait donnée involontairement par cet homme. Puis il l'avait laissé là. John n'avait pas été vraiment surpris. Il s'y était préparé. L'intérêt qu'avait représenté la réunification avec son père s'étant amenuisé avec le temps. Il n'avait poursuivi que par pure obstination. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé comme étant le meilleur à cet époque et il n'aimait pas avoir tort. Cela n'avait pas empêché son plan d'être une cuisante humiliation. Désormais, à ses yeux, l'espèce humaine était une pourriture et les liens familiaux de simples fils pour attacher les poulets morts. Facilement destructible. Quand il avait fini par se relever et s'éloigner définitivement de son passé, John avait juste pensé que le temps était vraiment magnifique ce jour-là. Cela l'avait fait rire.

Depuis, John avait toujours vécu dans la rue. Cela ne l'avait jamais plus dérangé. Peu à peu, il avait appris à reconnaître les territoires de certains gangs dangereux à ne pas fréquenter, les magasins trop sécurisés pour chiper quoi que ce soit et les vieilles bâtisses assez confortables pour passer une nuit tranquille. Enfin, aussi tranquille que pouvait être une nuit dehors. Les gens qu'il avait fini par désigner comme normaux avaient donné des noms aux personnes comme lui. Ils étaient devenus les SAF. Cette abréviation signifiait les Sans Abris Fixe. La masse des individus logeant dans la rue avait porté ce nom depuis des lustres. John n'avait pas vraiment aimé cela. Pour lui, il était évident qu'il ne ressemblait à personne d'autre. Par conséquent, il avait refusé systématiquement de s'inclure dans un groupe, une masse grouillante sans visage distinct. Selon son jugement personnel, les plus chanceux étaient ceux qui obtenaient une variante dans leur appellation. Certains devenaient ainsi les voleurs, les dealers, les junkies ou les paumés. Simplement, aucun de ces patronymes n'avait satisfait John, car aucun d'eux n'appartenait à une seule entité. Se rendre compte de ce simple fait avait déclenché un besoin de reconnaissance inexplicable en lui. Il n'avait alors eu de cesse de se faire connaître. Passer inaperçu étant absolument inconcevable à ses yeux. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Pas après qu'il se soit rendu si invisble aux yeux de ces géniteurs qu'ils n'avaient eu aucunes difficultés à le laisser de côté tel un vulgaire gobelet en plastique qu'on jette sitôt utilisé. Non, redevenir ce qu'il avait été, John ne l'aurait pas supporté. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas non plus tenu à ce qu'on puisse l'identifier trop clairement, cela aurait pu lui attirer de gros problèmes et à son âge, se faire tabasser et laisser pour mort n'avait pas été une priorité absolue. Vivre dans une grande ville lui avait fait rencontrer une population très hétérogène. Cela n'avait fait confirmer ces premières impressions les transformant en certitudes. Dans ce monde, les seules ayant un minimum d'honnêteté étaient les enfants. Des restes d'innocence persistaient jusqu'au début de l'adolescence avant de terminer étouffé sous des couches de mensonges et autres ignomies appliqués soigneusement par les adultes, formant une croûte noirâtre et rugueuse quasi-indestructible une fois mise en place. Inévitablement, les enfants avaient grandi. Vraiment dommage. Le bonheur pouvait se résumer par le terme éphémère, instant si vite arrivé et aussitôt parti restant capturé éternellement par une mémoire vive comme le cliché d'un instantanné. Cela ne serait jamais rien d'autre, le "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" n'existeraient pas autrement que dans les contes. Alors la propagande pour les grandes familles, avec le gentil monsieur regardant amoureusement son épouse et leurs cinq enfants, ces derniers habillés impeccablement, tous souriant en clamant haut et fort leur saleté de slogan à la manque, il aurait mieux de se la garder. D'ailleurs, s'ils ne l'avaient pas mise ici, sous son nez, elle ne l'aurait pas rendu malade et John n'aurait pas eu à la brûler afin de soulager ses nerfs. Ces fabricants n'auraient jamais eu à déplorer la perte de leur précieuse pancarte et John aurait été de bien meilleur humeur les jours suivants. Donc, tout avait été de leur faute à eux. Quelle idée débile de mettre ces gens trop riches, trop heureux, trop souriant devant eux ? N'avaient-ils jamais su que les SAF avaient, depuis déjà fort longtemps, abandonné leurs rêves ? Que tout ceci n'était que poudre aux yeux ? Ces ridicules pancartes devenant trop visibles pour ceux qui n'avaient plus rien... John l'avait su mieux que quiconque. Croire en Dieu était inutile : Dieu n'existe que pour ceux qui sont trop lâche pour prendre leur décision eux-même et puis après tout, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. Avoir la foi, aider son prochain étaient des pertes de temps et John n'avait pas besoin d'en perdre, il s'était toujours suffi tout seul. Laissant ça aux minables, il avait réussi à survivre sans s'écraser auprès de qui que ce soit. Les personnes ayant méritées son estime se comptant sur les doigts d'une main et pour cause, il n'en existait qu'une seule. Elle avait le mérite d'avoir persévérer pour l'obtenir. Il lui avait accordé le peu qu'il lui restait au bout d'un durée qui avait paru sans fin à ses yeux lui avait-elle confiée. Cela avait semblé lui faire plaisir quant il lui avait fait comprendre que c'était gagné en l'appelant par son prénom et en agissant avec elle le plus normalement qu'il avait pu. Ses yeux avaient brillé et elle lui avait pris la main avec émotion, sachant combien il était dégouté des étreintes dîtes maternelles, qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais connu. Lorsque, submergé par un sentiment inconnu, John avait failli se laisser aller en voyant les pleurs sur le visage en face de lui, il avait pensé prendre la fuite, mais elle avait peut-être compris ce qu'il avait eu en tête et l'avait lâché.

Elle s'appellait Mona et il avait accepté son aide, bien qu'indirecte les premiers temps. Quelques provisions avaient été déposé sur le muret d'un jardin, dans un quartier qu'il fréquentait beaucoup. Cela l'avait surpris mais il s'était juste dit qu'une personne âgée avait dû oublier ses courses et qu'elle s'en apercevrait bientôt. Aussi, il avait continué sa route sans plus y faire attention, laissant tout à sa place. Le lendemain, en repassant devant la même maison, les sacs n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Dire qu'il s'y était attendu aurait été mentir. Il s'était arrêté à bonne distance de l'objet, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il était encore là. Il avait longuement hésité, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Prendre les sacs aurait dû être la seule chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser mais pour une raison obscure, il avait eu l'impression que c'était exactement ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse. Et s'il y avait bien un sentiment que John détestait, c'était celui d'être un pantin qu'on agite suspendu par des fils dont un autre est au commande. Ne pas décider, se laisser diriger, être passif... Trois notions que John avait définitivement rayé de sa vie à la seconde où l'histoire d'un gamin crédule s'était terminée tragiquement des années plus tôt. À ce simple souvenir, une bouffée de haine l'avait envahi, une rage difficilement contrôlable dirigé contre ce petit garçon en lequel il ne se reconnaissait plus. La sensation désagréable d'être attendu par quelqu'un lui avait donné des sueurs froides, des frissons qui avaient couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Vraiment dérangeant pour sa propre tranquilité d'esprit. Poussant plus loin sa réflexion, il s'était dit que la personne qui cherchait à le piéger de cette façon devait surement être dans les parages, au moins pour vérifier si son plan marchait. Il avait observé les alentours avec minutie, les sens aux aguets comme un chien aux abois. Il s'était fait vraiment l'effet d'être une bête traquée, mais il ne serait pas dit que le fauve se rendrait sans mener la bataille. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne remarquant absolument aucune présence inhabituelle, Il avait relâché la pression qui maintenait ses muscles tendues et horrifié, avait admis qu'il devenait peut-être légèrement paranoïaque. Il en avait été honteux intérieurement, cependant, il ne l'avouerait même pas sur son lit de mort. Rageur, il avait failli s'éloigner quand il aperçut que le rideau de la maison au muret s'était doucement écarté. Il s'était vivement retourné pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux turquoise. Son regard avait alors perdu de son agressivité en voyant à qui il avait à faire. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme blonde, certainement d'âge mûre. Elle devait surement penser faire sa BA du jour en lui laissant de la bouffe sur son muret de jardin. Cela partait probablement d'une bonne intention, mais à vrai dire, John s'en moquait comme de ses premières chausettes. Si elle croyait qu'il allait gentiment accepté d'être réduit à une tâche qu'on nourrit avant de la nettoyer. Tournant définitivement le dos à la maison et à la nourriture tout en ignorant du mieux qu'il put son estomac, John s'éloigna nonchalament. Il était repassé chaque jour et systématiquement, elle était derrière son carreau, à l'observer. Inlassablement, le sac de nourriture était là, attendant d'être pris. Il avait lutté, se répétant sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la charité. Puis, un beau jour, il en avait eu assez. Assez de mener cette bataille dérisoire qui de toute façon, ne pourrait lui apporter que des bénéfices s'il cédait. Il s'en était beaucoup voulu, ne repassant plus dans ce stupide quartier afin de ne plus croiser ces étranges yeux turquoises. Il avait quand même fini par y retourner, par fierté, St John Allerdyce ne reculait devant rien ni personne. Il n'y avait rien eu sur le muret. Joh s'était senti moitié soulagé moitié énervé. Ainsi, il avait raison depuis le début, elle n'avait fait qu'une BA. Rien de plus. Il avait tenté d'oublier, mais le lendemain, un nouveau sac était là et les yeux protégés des rideaux étaient réapparu. Il avait tergiversé un moment puis avait fini par prendre le sac. Quelques jours plus tard, de nouvelles provisions étaient mises sur le muret. Cette fois, il les avait prise sans hésiter. Le même manège recommença encore et encore, et bientôt, l'hiver arriva. John avait cru que les habitudes changeraient, mais il trouva le sac au même endroit que toutes les fois précédentes. L'hiver commençait à être assez rude et John était à la recherche d'un squatt pour la saison, il faisait trop froid pour seulement penser à rester dehors. Il avait cru à une blague le jour où il avait trouvé une photo entre les paquets de gâteau de la supérette. La photo d'une fenêtre de la fameuse maison où semblait habiter la dame aux yeux turquoises. La fois suivante, il s'était attardé, avait regardé de plus près la vraie fenêtre. C'était un fenêtre double-vitrage avec un loquet de sécurité, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Par simple curiosité, il avait posé sa main dessus, mais la vitre s'était ouverte. Tout d'abord surpris, il avait poussé le carreau avec suspicion, vérifiant que la fenêtre n'était pas fracturée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il en avait donc conclut que la mystérieuse inconnue l'invitait implicitement à rentrer. Après s'être interrogé, il avait décidé d'entrer. De toute façon, au moindre truc suspect, il se carapaterait vite fait. Se glissant par l'étroite ouverture, il avait alors pénétré dans une chambre. Un chambre d'aspect simple, des murs blancs, une armoire en bois acajou ainsi qu'un lit double de ce même bois et pour compléter, un bureau, une chaise, une petite table de chevet avec un lampe. La décoration était également des plus basiques, juste quelques cadres contenant des photographies grand format d'une nature hivernale ou d'animaux dans un paysage enneigé. Sinon, une statuette égyptienne et un gros bouquin traînaient sur la table de chevet tandis que le bureau était parsemé de papiers et cahiers divers. Il avait écarté les portes de l'armoire et détaillé la garde-robe qui s'y trouvait. Des pantalons entoile et en tissu, un ou deux jeans, une pile de tee-shirt variant du bleu foncé au blanc, des slips, des chausettes et une énorme rangée de chemises soigneusement étendues sur des cintres. Les pulls étaient tous en laine avec différents motifs. Le tout à une taille d'enfant. Dans l'ensemble, la chambre était propre, même si on aurait pu dire avec certitude que personne n'y avait vécu depuis belle lurette. John s'était étendu sur les draps, inspirant à plein poumons l'odeur de lessive mélangé à un reste de senteur corporel qui s'en dégageait. Il n'avait pas eu conscience de s'endormir. Il avait été réveillé le matin suivant par le bruit d'ustensibles culinaires qu'on manipulait dans la pièce à côté. Il s'était levé, bien décidé à avoir des explications et avait longé le couloir à la sortie de la chambre qui menait jusqu'à une cuisine. Il avait vu pour la toute première fois l'intégralité de la main qui le nourrissait. La dame s'était retournée et lui avait souri. Un sourire doux qui remua quelque chose en lui qu'il étouffa bien vite. Mû par un étrange instinct, il s'était assis à table et elle avait déposé devant lui une assiette remplie de bacons, d'oeufs et d'haricots. John n'avait pas su pourquoi il lui avait fait confiance, néanmois, il avait commencé à manger ce qu'elle lui avait servi. Et pendant qu'il mangeait, elle avait juste dit : "je suis Mona". Ce à quoi il avait répondu, un moment de silence plus tard, "John". Depuis ce jour, il était revenu souvent chez Mona, dormant dans cette chambre qui était pratiquement devenu la sienne et qu'il aimait, se protégeant de l'hiver frigorifique. Il avait souvent voulu savoir à qui était réellement cette pièce et avait cherché quelques indices. Il n'avait pas vraiment fouiné, juste jeté un coup d'oeil par ci par là, par simple curiosité. Rien n'en était ressorti. Il avait appris par Mona qu'elle vivait seule depuis quelques années, mais elle n'avait pas dit à qui appartenait les affaires d'enfants et il n'avait pas demandé. Il ne voulait pas trop s'attacher sans paraître non plus totalement impoli. Elle lui parlait de sa vie, du quartier et lui laissait parfois échapper quelques détails de son passé. En vérité, peu importait du moment qu'elle ne lui prenait pas le choux avec des imbécilités comme la fonte des glaciers ou le sauvetage des baleines irlandaises. Sujets de conversations bâteaux dont il n'avait absolument rien à faire. Il avait vraiment plus important à penser. Il n'était peut-être qu'un petit con égocentrique mais au moins, il ne gonflait pas les gens en s'occupant de sa poire. Une facette de sa personnalité qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement et que, coup de bol, Mona avait également. Une période d'éclairsissement dans ce passé si sombre. Mona s'était vu accorder le peu d'estime qui lui restait pour les autres. Elle n'en avait jamais démérité.

Les années s'étaient écoulées. John avait maintenant 17 ans. Sa réputation dans la rue n'était plus à faire. mieux valait ne pas chercher d'embrouilles à ce garçon qui n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tout flâmber si nécessaire. Son comportement implacable et destructeur venait à bout des mecs les plus costauds. Quand à sa langue, aussi acéré qu'un poignard et ses remarques blessantes, elles atteignaient même les esprits les plus développés. Pourtant, alors qu'il se baladait du côté des entrepôts désaffectés, il vit un homme avec un carton sous le bras rentrait dans l'un d'eux. Il le suivit sans vraiment y réfléchir et tomba droit dans un piège. Une dizaine de mecs avec un tatouage de serpent sur le bras l'attendait derrière la porte. Le gang des snakekillers avait visiblement l'intention de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Ils n'avaient jamais supporté que le "petit" John empiète sur leur plate-bande et les nargue effrontément. Le combat allait être serré. John se maudit de ne pas s'être méfié. Il aurait dû flairer le coup foireux à des kilomètres. Le chef sembla donner le départ et la partie commença. Coups de pieds et poings volèrent, uppercuts et KO s'enchainèrent. Le sang gicla de tout côté, éclaboussant les murs de sa couleur rouge. Cela se déroula assez rapidement et bientôt, il ne resta plus que John debout. Malgré sa victoire, il était salement amoché. Il pouvait à peine se tenir sur ses jambes, avait un mal de crâne terrible, du mal à respirer et sa clavicule était surement fracturée. Un instant, il crût qu'il allait s'évanouir tant la douleur se fit insoutenable, le prenant aux tripes. Il inspira douloureusement et se força tant bien que mal à fuir hors du hangar. Il fallait qu'il atteigne un endroit à peu près sûr au plus vite, sinon, d'autres gangs pourraient venir profiter de son état et là , il était certain qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Plus que jamais vulnérable, il se traîna littéralement le long des ruelles, rejoignant inconsciemment la maison de Mona. Lorsqu'enfin il l'atteignit, il eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir courir vers lui avant de se sentir tomber en arrière. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que sa tête heurtait le sol. Il se demanda vaguement s'il était mort car si tel était le cas, il serait surement le seul à n'avoir personne sur sa tombe. Il espéra que Mona y serait avant que le noir ne l'engloutisse, plongeant son esprit dans la mélasse.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, une vague de douleur le submergea et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler. Tout son corps semblait avoir subi le passage d'un rouleau compresseur qui ne se serait pas arrêté avant d'avoir bien écrasé tous ses os et muscles. il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais y renonca aussitôt. La lumière était vraiment aveuglante. Il crut qu'il avait perdu la vue. Il réesseya un moment plus tard, les ouvrant lentement. La luminosité faillit le faire verser quelques larmes puis son regard brouillé se stabilisa et il constata avec soulagement qu'il voyait encore parfaitement, le plafond était tout simplement blanc. Il tourna très légèrement la tête afin d'observer son environnement sans pour autant réveiller l'orchestre qui dormait à l'étage. Un mur aussi blanc que le plafond avec une fenêtre de taille respectable surmontée d'un store. Impossible d'apercevoir l'extérieur mais la perfusion reliée à son bras ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il soupira tout en replaçant confortablement sa tête dans l'oreiller. Et voilà, après plus de 7 ans à éviter ce lieu, il avait quand même fini par y atterir. Pour un peu, il se mettrait à croire ces conneries de destin où quoi que vous fassiez, vous ne pouviez pas y échapper et tout le blabla. Se reprenant, John décida de s'attaquer à la deuxième partie de la chambre en tournant cette fois sa tête de l'autre côté. Il constata immédiatement avec agacement qu'il n'était pas seul. Le deuxième pensionnaire était à peine à 1.50m de son propre lit. Etendu de tout son long, il avait également une perfusion dans le bras. En revanche, lui était doté de deux énormes machines, ce qui semblait être une aide-respiratoire et l'autre était facilement identifiable, le curseur lumineux qui se déplaçait de haut en bas ne laissait aucun alternative. Il s'agissait d'un électro-cardiogramme. John en conclut que c'était un comateux avant de revenir en position initiale : tout ce blanc lui donnait vraiment envie de vomir, il n'existait probablement pas de couleur plus agressante au réveil que le blanc. C'est pas tout ça, mais il commençait à perdre patience. Alors qu'il allait arracher férocemment la chose dans son bras pour cause de colère plus très bien contenue, entra un homme en blouse blanche -John crut qu'il allait se relâcher sur ses pompes si brillantes- qui était visiblement son médecin personnel. Génial, juste au moment où il allait défoncer le matériel médical. L'homme lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait engageant.

"Monsieur ? La dame qui vous a amenez ici n'a pas donné votre nom. Vous êtes donc ?

- Je vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde grogna un John revèche.

- Certes, mais vu que vous allez séjourner dans cet hôpital un moment, ce sera bien plus pratique pour nous et pour vous.

- Une minute, qui a dit que je restais ici ! Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de rester. D'ailleurs, je pars tout de suite" contra t-il tandis qu'il tentait de se relever. Cet effort pourtant infime habituellement lui demeura impossible à effectuer tellement son corps fut assailli d'une douleur cuisante. Il était tout simplement dans l'incapacité de partir. Le plus important mouvement qu'il pouvait faire se limitait à bouger la tête. Le docteur reprit :

"Je doute que vous puissiez bouger avant un moment, monsieur...

- Allerdyce répondit John de mauvaise grâce.

- Monsieur Allerdyce, comme j'allais le dire, vous avez été sérieusement touché -John lui jeta un regard terrifiant- du moins physiquement. Votre cas est loin d'être léger.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda t-il impatiemment.

- Vous avez une jambe cassée, une clavicule fracturée, des côtes fêlées, un léger traumatisme crânien ainsi que des contusions sur pratiquement l'intégralité du corps. Vous avez besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos et...

- Et quoi ? l'interrompit John.

- Pour ne rien vous cachez, je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps il vous faudra pour vous en remettre.

- Aucune idée ?! Mais vous devez bien en avoir une vague idée glapit John.

- Pas du tout. De plus, je ne sais pas encore avec certitude si vous n'en garderez pas des sequelles. Normalement, vous ne devriez pas mais nous n'en sauront pas plus tant que la guérison n'aura pas commencé.

- Quelles genres de sequelles pourrais-je garder ?

- Des articulations un peu grippées, une fragilité au niveau de la clavicule, des méchantes migraines de temps en temps mais le risque le plus grave serait des problèmes temporaires voire permanents de motricité.

- Mais je n'ai qu'une seule jambe de cassée...

- Votre jambe n'est pas seulement cassée Monsieur Allerdyce, il faut que vous compreniez que j'ai rarement vu une jambe dans un tel état. Vos os ne sont pas que fracturés, ils sont littéralement réduis en bouillie. On vous a posé un plâtre mais il est nécessaire que nous vérifions aussi souvent que possible la ressoudure des fragments. C'est pourquoi, il est vital que...

- Que je restes ici pendant ce temps, j'ai bien compris...

- N'ayez pas l'air si rebuté, je vous assure que la nourriture n'est pas si mauvaise que ça.

- Si vous le dîtes grinca John.

- Votre organisme doit se "réparer" et je compte sur vous pour être raisonnable.

- Tout à fait moi ironisa t-il et puis, comme si j'avais le choix.

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problèmes de tranquilité plaisanta le docteur.

- C'est sûr. Mais si il ronfle, je jure que je le finis moi-même.

- Bon et bien, je vais vous laissez vous reposer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuyez sur l'interrupteur à votre droite."

Le médecin tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, laissant John en pleine réflexion. Et voilà qu'il était coincé dans une chambre intégralement blanche avec pour seules compagnies un poste de télévision et un comateux. Génial. Il avait belle allure le John. De plus, il ne pouvait rien faire sans souffrir, il lui était donc impossible de quitter cet endroit. Définitivement hors de question. Il se résolut, bien que vraiment à contre-coeur, à rester. Ce fichu médecin aurait quand même pu lui filer des anti-douleurs, après tout, il était docteur non ? Il aurait dû se rendre compte que John en avait besoin, ce n'était pas à lui de demander. Bon sang, l'orchestre avait apparemment décidé de le rendre dingue, sinon comment expliquer qu'il ai subitemment eu envie de jouer l'intégralité des symphonies poubelles de la musique. Difficile de réfléchir avec pareille cacophonie. Il décida de profiter d'avoir un lit plutôt confortable pour dormir un petit peu, le reste pouvait attendre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà c'atait la première partie! La suite sera peut-etre d'ici la fin des vacances (tout dépend du travail à faire et des autres fics sur le feu) :D


	2. Partie 2

Et voilà la suite d'Observation au microscope^^

_C'est vraiment une chance que je puisse mettre la suite maintenant vu que suite à un énorme orage, j'avais plus internet mais heureusement c'est revenu :D_

_J'étais trop frustrée de plus avoir accès à mon compte surtout que je l'avais terminée (la suite^^) mais heureusement une amie a réussi à me distraire de mon malheur (on a regardé le secret de Brockeback Mountain, ouin c'est affreux ça fini mal!!!!) Merci à toi ma chère!!!_

_Cette suite est plus statique que la partie précédente mais bon, en même temps John est à l'hosto dans un sale état donc...^^ _

_Elle est aussi moins longue, en fait au départ, j'avais prévu de la faire plus longue mais en fait, pour le découpage ça allait mieux comme ça :p_

_Je préviens, il y a plein de petites références à des phrases de la partie précédente. J'espère que vous les trouverez^^ (sinon vous pouvez toujours me demander si vous pensez que vous les avez pas toutes trouvées :3 )_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les jours qui suivirent furent ennuyeux. Ni lui ni son colocataire n'avaient de visites autres que celles du personnel médical. La télévision ne passant que des programmes d'un ennui mortel, il avait vainement cherché une activité qui ne nécessiterait pas une grande mobilité de sa part. Finalement, c'était presque fatalement qu'il avait fait de son nouveau camarade son principal centre d'intérêt.

Il se mit sur le côté et l'observa, le détailla de ses yeux turquins. De taille plutôt grande -comment ça seulement par rapport à lui ?-, John l'estima à 1.75m-1.80m, blondinet, mince mais sans être rachitique, un physique que John qualifierait cependant de légèrement androgyne, car franchement, John ne le trouvait vraiment pas viril.

Il avait une tête de bébé constata John avec un ricanement, pas qu'elle soit véritablement très ronde ni jouflue, simplement... enfantine. En plus, il était blanc comme une poupée de porcelaine, ce qui n'arrangeait vraiment pas son cas aux yeux de John. Encore un qui n'avait jamais eu à vivre dans la rue et qui craignait surement, au vu de son bronzage, les coups de soleil.

Son immobilité constante faisait penser à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Ou alors à une peluche miteuse autrefois trimbalé partout où se trouvait son possessif propriétaire abandonné là par un bambin capricieux dont le centre d'intérêt avait migré sur autre chose.

Ce n'était certainement pas un garçon de la rue, il paraissait beaucoup trop fragile pour cela. John le qualifierait presque de fillette, du moins, il en avait l'apparence ! Peut-être fils unique, avec des parents divorcés ou un père souvent absent. Il avait dû passer beaucoup de temps avec sa môman, ça expliquait cet apparente féminisation. Il avait de la veine, cela lui allait pas trop mal -John préférait s'arracher la langue que d'avouer que si le blond avait été une fille, il lui aurait fait du rentre dedans- ce qui ne voulait absolument pas dire que John ressentait quoi que ce soit ou qu'il était gay.

**C'est bien ma veine d'être tombé sur un fils à maman pensa John. Quel étrange tableau on doit former tous les deux. Totalement opposés tant par notre physique -lui, un peu féminin ? Jamais ! Il était un mâle pur et dur !- que par notre situation. **

Sincèrement, même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il doutait que le blond puisse être dans la même "catégorie" que lui. Improbable pour deux raisons : premièrement, John était unique et gare à celui qui irait dire le contraire et deuxièmement, le blond était trop... propre sur lui. Certainement pas le genre de personne à aller voler. John était persuadé que le blond était plutôt la personne caractéristique de la naiveté, préférant s'arracher un bras que de se nourrir avec le vol et à tendre l'autre joue à un mec qui le cognerait avec un énorme bandeau Peace&Love sur le front. Le pacificateur en puissance ! Et qui échouerait bien sûr.

Qui serait assez stupide pour écouter un fils de bourge ?

Il collecta machinalement des informations sur le blondinet, les retenant sans réellement penser à ce qui le poussait à les garder. Surement le besoin de tout savoir sur tout, de tout contrôler. Mieux valait être paré à toute éventualité, pour sa propre sécurité. Son dernier lynchage avait au moins servi à quelque chose. Avoir le pouvoir, être maître de la situation, du pareil au même. Tout savoir pourrait le lui permettre, c'était pour cela qu'il en savait autant.

Ou bien tout simplement à cause d'une curiosité mal placée. Ce serait bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se soucierait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait connaître le blond, _certainement pas_.

Il ne chercha pas à se questionner plus profondément. De toute façon, il avait une migraine atroce et il n'avait pas _réellement_ envie de savoir la réponse.

Il apprit par l'infirmière qui s'occupait de l'hygiène du blondinet, vu que celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'en occuper lui-même, pourquoi il était ici dans cet état.

"Le pauvre a eu un terrible accident de voiture avec toute sa famille. Il me semble qu'ils revenaient d'un dîner au restaurant pour fêter l'anniversaire du petit. Ses parents et son frère n'ont pas survécu. Ils n'ont pas souffert : morts sur le coup. Le seul survivant d'un drame survenut il y a plus de 6 ans maintenant. Hélas ! Le choc a été si violent qu'il est tombé dans le coma peut après son arrivée à l'hôpital. Il est dans un coma profond depuis tout ce temps. C'est vraiment triste, il était... il est si jeune. À peine 17 ans et une vie déjà terminée. Il n'aura connu que les 10 premières années de sa vie.

- C'est ce qui arrive quand les gros riches testent leurs énormes bolides en fonçant à pleine vitesse sur les routes. Frimer c'est ce qu'ils préfèrent.

- Je crois que c'est un camion qui a grillé un feu et les a percuté. Le conducteur n'avait même pas un véhicule en bonne état ! Les freins étaient endommagés... Rien à voir avec la vitesse en tout cas.

- Pauvre petit, il ne verra jamais la couleur de l'argent dont il a hérité se moqua John.

- C'est horrible de dire ça ! s'exclama l'infirmière, outrée. Un petit garçon innocent ne devra pas avoir à payer pour la bêtise de certains... rebus de la société. Ces tas de racailles qui passent leur temps à faire du tort aux honnêtes gens !"

Elle eu une grimace dégoûtée comme si rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Pensez à toutes les choses magnifiques qu'il ne fera pas ! Trouver l'amour, avoir des enfants... Ce si beau garçon qui ne se mariera jamais !

- Franchement, il ne perd strictement rien. Quoi de plus inutile et ennuyeux qu'avoir une famille, s'occuper des gosses en lançant des regards dégoulinant d'adoration sur sa dulcinée ?!

Se retrouver obligé de bosser comme un forcené toute sa putain d'existence pour nourrir ses chieurs qui n'en seront jamais reconnaissant ? À ce compte, mieux vaut mourir rapidemment et s'épargner les déceptions sur déceptions qu'accompagne cet insignifiant petit mot de cinq pauvres lettres : vivre.

Et puis, je suis sûr que vous êtes une de ces personnes qui pensent que nous partons pour un monde meilleur, qu'il y a une vie après la mort, que nous arrivons avec un brouillard de fumée blanche dans un décor digne des plus grands studios d'Hollywood et que sitôt arrivé on se sent profondément heureux.

Le tout en fêtant notre grandiose admission avec tous nos proches décédés. Miailleux à souhait. Je peux presque sentir ces cochonneries parfumées qu'on bouffe au buffet.

- Exactement sourit l'infirmière, ravie de croire que quelqu'un était d'accord avec elle, surtout un beau garçon qui apparemment était célibataire.

- Pas du tout désolé de briser vos rêves en vous disant que vous avez tort.

Quand on meurt chère madame -il lui fit un sourire ironique-, il n'y a pas de grandes envolées de fumée blanchâtre sensée représentée notre âme. On ne se voit pas à terre et tandis qu'on se retourne un type en robe blanche avec une paire d'aile scotché dans le dos qui nous dit de ne pas nous inquiéter.

On meurt, on nous enterre sous des tonnes de terre, on moisit tandis que le cercueil lui même commence à sentir plus que le renfermé, notre corps ou du moins ce qu'il en reste se fait bouffer par les vers jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus qu'un tas de poussières. Comme une bûche mise dans un feu. On vous mettrait les cendres de votre mère sous le nez que vous les jeteriez dans le fossé avec les autres.

Au bout de quelques années, les gens nous oublient et il ne reste qu'une ou deux photos pour rappeler qu'on a un jour exister avant que l'arrivée d'une nouvelle génération ne les enlève. Sérieusement, pourquoi garder d'austères photos de parent qu'on ne connaitra de toute façon jamais ?

Mais on s'en fiche pas mal puisqu'on n'est déjà plus rien depuis longtemps. Pas de corps ni de conscience, juste le vide béant entre nos deux ex-oreilles.

- C'est... affreux ! Je... je... cela ne peut être si... il existe forcément une... une... quelque chose... bégaya la jeune femme, avant de se sauver en pleurant.

- Bon débarras" sourit sadiquement John.

Cette pimbêche réfléchirait à deux fois avant de revenir lui polluer son espace vital.

Après cette charmante conversation, il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de poser un regard différent et fréquent sur le blondinet.

Tout d'abord, en essayant d'être un peu moins de mauvaise foi, le blondinet avait des cheveux plutôt pas mal pour des cheveux blonds surtout comparés à tous les gens qui se payaient des cheveux soit-disant soleils. Des cheveux plongés dans un pot de peinture ouais ! Blond, mais pas un blond artificiel comme ces teintures platines immondes qu'on achète au supermarché pour paraître moins vieux -à quoi bon puisqu'on est déjà vieux ?-, plus "modèle parfait", qu'on badigeonne sur sa tête et qu'on ose appeller couleur miel ou autre alors que la seule chose à laquelle ça ressemble, c'est des cheveux de barbies. Tout le monde s'y essaye et bientôt une marée de poussins colorés comme dans un carnaval déboule sur la plage en s'extasiant sur sa perruque. Brr, rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait des sueurs froides !

Le jeune garçon, lui, avait une blondeur naturelle, impossible à reproduire avec une qualité identique au modèle d'origine et si John devait dire à quoi la couleur lui faisait penser, il la comparerait aux champs de paille qu'il avait vu sur les tableaux de maîtres dans une maison qu'il avait cambriolé. Cette même intensité qui attire inexorablement le regard, qui semble illuminer une pièce par sa simple apparition.

Il n'empêche que cela ne faisait pas du blondinet un beau garçon. Ce n'était pas parce que John avait lui-même reconnu qu'il avait de magnifiques cheveux que cela faisait du blondinet un apollon ou quelqu'un d'interressant. Ni même quelqu'un de sympathique.

Le blondinet avait peut-être eu un anniversaire mortel lui aussi mais question emmerdes, John le battait à plates coutures. Alors qu'il ramène pas sa fraise ! Pensée complétement aberrante vu que l'autre se trouvait dans un sommeil _très très_ profond se souvint le pyromane.

Dans un geste d'agacement profond, John se tourna vivement sur le dos, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Saleté de corps trop lent.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

John somnola par intermitences, se réveillant parfois pour se rendormir dans les minutes qui suivaient. Si bien que lorsqu'il finit par se réveiller complétement, il n'avait aucune idée du jour ou de l'heure qu'il était. Les hôpitaux faisaient vraiment perdre toute notion de temps.

Ses yeux parcoururent les murs blancs, le mettant de mauvaise humeur dès le réveil, décidemment, le blanc lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs, finissant par se poser sur la forme étendu du blondinet.

Etrangement, cette vue le calma. Bon, il est vrai que son camarade de chambre n'était définitivement pas quelqu'un de bronzé, mais il dût admettre que ce n'était pas le même blanc moche que celui des murs. Sinon, il est certain qu'il en aurait fait une syncope. Pas une peau blanche mais une peau laiteuse comme si cet astre pâle et luminescent qu'est la lune était tout ce que son corps avait vu. Une belle peau dont le grain et la texture donnaient envie de tendre le bras pour se rassasier de son toucher.

John se demanda si elle avait la douceur de la première neige, fine et fraîche. Il fut légèrement perturbé de penser à de telles choses.

L'infirmière interrompit le cours de ses pensées en entrant bruyamment avant de se diriger vers le lit du blond.

"Bonjour Messieurs. Alors, comment ça va ce matin ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pété plein d'os. Et je vous ferai remarquer qu'il ne vous répondra jamais.

- C'est vrai pour le moment rigola t-elle. Mais je suis sûre qu'il peut m'entendre et qui sait, cela l'aidera peut-être à se sortir de ce coma. Sentir de l'affection l'entourer et entendre une voix amie...

J'ai confiance en Monsieur Drake, il peut surmonter ça.

- C'est beau d'avoir la foi répliqua sarcastiquement John. Mais vous m'avez l'air loin d'être jeune et la naiveté est pour les enfants, ne croyez-vous pas."

Elle s'adressa au blondinet, tentant d'ignorer les propos blessants de John.

"Tu fais de beaux rêves Robert ? Surement, sinon tu n'y resterai pas si longtemps. Je sais que tu dois avoir encore très sommeil, mais si tu voulais bien ouvrir les yeux, tu verrais qu'il fait un temps superbe aujourd'hui.

- L'écoute pas Dracky, elle veut juste que tu ouvres les yeux pour payer la tonne de soins que tu leur dois. Sans ça, elle n'aura jamais son augmentation mensuelle !

Et puis entre nous, vous n'êtes pas exactement le genre de personne qu'on aime voir lorsqu'on sort d'un long coma. Ou qu'on aime voir tout court d'ailleurs.

- Jeune homme, je vous prie de me montrer un peu de respect !

- À vous ? Arrêtez, c'est trop tordant. Et puis encore faudrait-il que j'en ai.

- Vous êtes infect ! Je préférais largement quand il n'y avait que le petit Robert !

- Pour lui raconter vos salades pendant des heures ? Lui raconter la petite vie minable que vous vous payez ? Que votre chien est mort, que votre mari vous trompe ?

- Il m'écoute sans commentaires désagréables...

- Forcément, il ne peut pas vous dire de la fermer.

- Et cela lui fait du bien d'entendre une voix amie régulièrement !

- La vôtre ? Une voix amie ? Vous plaisantez, j'ai jamais entendu de sons aussi grincants ! Vous m'usez les dents à chaque apparition.

- Comment osez-vous...?! Je.. je prends soin de vous deux ! Vous ne pourriez rien faire sans moi ! Vous devriez être reconnaissant !

- Prendre soin de nous ? Vous êtes aussi délicate qu'un bufle qui charge ! De toute façon, avec l'âge que vous avez, vous êtes encore à cet étage uniquement pour tripoter les jeunes hommes que vous n'aurez jamais autrement dans votre vie déclara calmement John.

- C'est ridicule ! s'emporta t-elle, rougissante en reculant précipitamment vers la porte.

- Retournez chez vous manger vos portions individuels, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.

Et saluez vos chats de ma part !" lança t-il en ricanant lorsqu'elle claqua la porte.

Vraiment aucune verve ces infirmières pensa t-il. Attristant. En même temps, il aurait dû s'y attendre, avec la performance de la précédente. Il aurait dû agresser celle-ci depuis longtemps, au moins elle ne l'aurait pas saouler pendant autant de jours. Il espéra que la nouvelle serait plus... silencieuse.

Revenant à des nouvelles nettement meilleures, il se pencha de côté afin d'avoir le blondinet dans son champs de vision.

Ainsi, son comateux de blondinet à la peau claire s'appellait Robert Drake. Un prénom de bonne famille, il aurait dû s'en douter. Supposion d'un fils à maman confirmée. Enfin, il l'avait été. Avant.

Robert avait des consonnances bourgeoises, évoquait quelqu'un de maniéré, prétentieux et indubitablement vieux. On lui aurait dit "le pépé" que ça aurait été identique à Robert. Quoique St John n'était pas bien meilleur. Sa génitrice avait encore dû être beurrée à s'en faire péter la panse -d'ailleurs, si John se rappelait bien, elle était au bord de la syrose lorsqu'il l'avait "quittée"- quand on lui avait demandé de choisir un prénom pour son rejeton. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée saugrenue ou plutôt le culôt d'oser l'appeler comme un Saint. Être divin désiré. Surtout vu la vie pourrie qu'elle lui avait gracieusement offerte.

Pour en revenir au blondinet, John avait comme l'impression qu'il avait été le parfait fils, bon élève, poli, obéissant, peut-être même un fervent croyant. Et par dessus tout, un enfant attendu, voulu. La bile remonta dans sa gorge.

Décidemment, Robert était un prénom qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il rendait le blond inacessible. Et rien n'était inacessible à St John Allerdyce, surtout quand il l'avait décidé. Il prenait cela comme un défi personnel. John rebaptisa le blond dans les secondes qui suivirent. Une appellation beaucoup plus potable.

Désormais, il serait Bobby jusqu'à ce que John quitte l'hôpital et n'ai plus son visage en ligne de mire.

Bobby lui allait comme un gant.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Il avait un physique vraiment angélique pensa John en regardant Bobby, sans parvenir pourtant à déterminer comment il était parvenu à une telle conclusion. Certainement le résultat des dernières heures passées à le fixer.

Peu importait en réalité. Simplement, si on avait affirmé la main sur le coeur à John -bien qu'il n'ai pas certain qu'il y aurait accordé une quelconque fiabilité, les gens mentent tous, c'est bien connu- que les anges existaient réellement, il devait bien avouer -seulement à lui-même, qui d'autre avait besoin de le savoir ?- qu'il désignerait son camarade comme étant l'un deux sans la moindre hésitation.

C'est vrai quoi, un type clair, aux cheveux blonds clairs et aux yeux clairs ? Si ça, ce n'était pas l'archétype de l'Ange, franchement il ne voyait pas.

Car oui, en effet, il avait bel et bien _vu _le regard de son colocataire. Cela avait été vraiment bizarre. Encore maintenant, quand il y pensait, il ressentait un _truc _étrange, comme un malaise latent.

Objectivement, les yeux de Mona étaient vraiment beaux, on aurait même pu les qualifier comme étant magnifiques. Un bleu turquoise pénétrant, légèrement inquisiteur ce qui leur donnaient une teinte foncée, pas que John n'aime pas les autres couleurs de pupille mais ceux-là, rien à dire. Ils étaient marquants. Oui, réellement beaux.

Chaque fois qu'elle fixait John, celui-ci avait la désagréable impression d'être fouillé, décortiqué comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. Ce n'était définitivement pas une sensation qu'il aimait.

Cependant, la personne qui arriverait à "gagner" un duel de regard contre John n'étant pas encore né, Mona ne parvenait jamais à sonder John comme elle l'aurait souhaitée. Les yeux turquins de John ne souffrirait surement jamais d'une quelconque domination. Beaucoup trop intimidants. Des yeux à la fois communs et particuliers. John était plutôt fier de son regard. Qui pouvait devenir bien meurtrier quand il le désirait. Empêchant bien du monde de venir lui chercher des noises. Les yeux d'un reptile sur sa proie. Jamais il n'avait rencontré de personne ayant des yeux aussi étranges que les siens.

Mais les yeux du comateux Bobby, ils étaient spéciaux. Cela aurait dû être un machin marronâtre peu ragoutant, il aurait dû loucher, avoir un oeil plus petit que l'autre, une atrophie quelconque. Merde quoi ! Il ne demandait pas grand chose. Juste un détail qui aurait rendu laid ce stupide gamin histoire qu'il cesse d'avoir envie de le contempler !

Hein, quoi ?! Envie ?? Contempler ?? Il ne venait quand même pas de penser ce qu'il avait pensé ? Il se débarrassa vite fait de cette idée. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun témoin de ce meurtre spirituelle. Bon sang, il devenait vraiment cinglé, le docteur avait peut-être omis de lui dire que le cerveau était touché.

John secoua la tête, revenant à ces pensées initiales : les yeux de Bobby.

Les apercevoir, rien que quelques secondes alors que l'infirmière -la troisième- relevait ses paupières pour effectuer un simple control, l'avait remué. Ou peut-être était-il tombé malade ? On attrapait si facilement des cochonneries dans ces endroits sordides. Finir sa vie dans un hopital, sans façon. Parce qu'il ne lui semblait pas vraiment normal que son coeur résonne si fort dans sa poitrine, presque comme s'il allait en jaillir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Peut-être s'emballait-il trop vite. Ce n'était sans doute qu'un effet secondaire de la tonne de médicaments qui lui étaient administrés par intraveineuse.

Conneries de corps de merde ! Quand allait-il enfin se décider à guérir qu'il puisse enfin se tirer de cet endroit bizarre ? Cet endroit dangereux, bien trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale. Depuis qu'il était ici, il ressentait des _choses_ sur lesquelles il pensait avoir tiré un trait il y a longtemps déjà. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il voulait partir vite, le plus vite possible avant que ces _choses_ ne remontent trop à la surface et qu'il ne puisse plus en faire abstraction. Tout ce qui lui arrivait était de la faute de ce satané blondinet et de ces fichus yeux ! Qu'ils aillent au Diable !

Oui, il le reconnaissait, les yeux du blondinet étaient définitivement magnifiques et il aurait fallu être fou pour oser prétendre le contraire. Ou alors d'une mauvaise foi flagrante. Et John, malgré ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher était quelqu'un de franc, parfois même un peu trop -Etait-ce de sa faute si la plupart des gens ne lui inspiraient que du mépris ?-. C'est pourquoi il l'admettait.

Magnifiques donc. Cette couleur, unique, à la fois douce et triste. Ce bleu, si clair et qui semblait si pur... innocent comme un bébé qui vient de naître. Et cet lueur qui les faisait miroiter, les rendant si éclatant malgré l'état végétatif de leur propriétaire. Plus éclatant que le plus parfait des ciels d'été, scintillant comme deux saphirs.

Et merde, il était vraiment plus amoché qu'il avait voulu l'admettre ! Voilà qu'il tournait de l'oeil au moindre détail. Ridicule ! Pourquoi se torturer pour une minable petite fixette ? Les analgésiques commençaient sérieusement à lui monter au cerveau ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne fleur bleue. Chose qui n'arrivait jamais -plutôt se faire sauter la cervelle avec un flingue- tant qu'il serait vivant.

Maintenant profondément agacé, John se tourna violemment vers la fenêtre, son corps lui infligeant sa punition dans l'instant. La position était inconfortable, mais tout plutôt qu'avoir le blond dans son champs de vision. Et puis franchement, il avait déjà vécu bien pire. Ce n'était pas un hôpital à la couleur affreuse et son ridicule résident permanent qui le feraient reculer. John grogna, marmonant des "crétin de blond dormeur trop envahissant". Cet imbécile était décidement vraiment trop présent au goût du brun. Il remonta les couvertures d'un coup sec manquant de se redéboiter l'épaule et contracta sa machoire. Gémir, c'était un truc de fille ! Cela n'arrangea pas son humeur qui touchait déjà le sous-sol.

Le sommeil le prit alors qu'il constatait un fait qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était souvent sur les nerfs ces temps-ci. Surement l'atmosphère étouffante de la chambre. L'inactivité commençait peut-être à se faire sentir... S'endormir avec l'image d'un ciel d'un bleu céruléen ne lui posa aucun problème. Qu'importe puisqu'il savait déjà pourquoi.

Mauvaises ondes.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

La question qui vint titiller John le lendemain tandis qu'il mangeait tranquillement son repas le laissa perplexe. Elle l'avait obnubilé toute la matinée. Il avait eu beau penser à autre chose, regarder un feuilleton minable -depuis quand l'amour allumait des feux ?-, rien ne l'avait délogée de son crâne.

Il soupira, jetant la peau de sa banane dans son assiette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela le préoccupait. Pas que le blond ait un tant soit peu d'importance pour lui après tout. Il n'était qu'un individu à supporter pour une durée indéterminée. Juste un ersatz de curiosité subsistait mais c'était dans la logique, il fallait bien que John comble son temps libre. Curiosité purement hasardeuse. Cela aurait pu être un quadragénaire atteint d'Alzheimer, une mère blessée par l'un de ces marmots ou un cancereux en phase terminale qu'il n'aurait pas agi differement. Restait le même, l'opinion des autres n'a aucune valeur.

De toute façon, pourquoi tiendrait-il compte de l'avis de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, n'avait pas envie de connaitre et se fichait comme de son premier câlin... Mauvais exemple.

Néanmois, il lui semblait manifestement qu'il cherchait à en savoir plus sur le blond. Mais les circonstances n'étaient pas habituelles. Le contexte est à l'origine de beaucoup de chose, alors pourquoi pas de son soudain hobby ?

Quoi qu'il en soit il _devait_ trouver une réponse maintenant ou bien il sentait qu'il allait _encore_ être de mauvaise humeur. Et personne ne souhaitait une telle chose, lui le premier. Tout simplement parce que quand il était énervé, des maux de tête terrible en profitaient pour faire surface. Et un John avec un tambourin dans la tête n'était définitivement pas le pied. Inévitablement, il critiquerait son "entourage". L'infirmière actuelle craquerait, pleurerait et filerait dire à son patron qu'elle tenait à changer immédiatement de service. Loin de le soulager, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter sa douleur et son ressentiment. Bref, un cercle vicieux.

Le seul moyen d'empêcher cette _tragédie_ était si dérisoire. Il suffisait juste de se montrer gentil et de répondre à sa _foutue_ question : si toute la famille de Bobby était morte, pourquoi persister à le garder dans cet état catatonique ? Alors qu'il suffirait de débrancher un ridicule petit fil et le personnel récupèrerait un lit d'hôpital et du matériels médical. Eux qui râlaient sans cesse qu'ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de place pour accepter tous les patients qui se présentaient... Même si John se serait bien essuyé avec leurs lettres de réclamations tant il se sentait concerné, il voulait malgré tout savoir pourquoi.

Comprendre pourquoi on lui imposait un colocataire alors que cela n'était pas nécessaire. C'est vrai quoi, il aurait mille fois préféré être seul et pouvoir... regarder le plafond pendant des heures. C'était tellement passionnant ! Quoique toujours trop lumineux.

Mais peu importait ce qu'il aurait pu faire puisque visiblement, cela n'arriverait pas. Alors blasé pour blasé, autant qu'on lui fournisse une raison à laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il avait même failli y laisser quelques cheveux !

Il avait d'abord pensé à une décision de justice, le blond était peut-être trop jeune à l'époque pour qu'on puisse s'en débarrasser sans s'attirer les foudres des journalistes. Explication trop bancale, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était toujours dans cet état au vu son âge.

Une autre possibilité aurait été que le propriétaire de l'hôpital avait l'intention d'utiliser le blond comme cobaye pour des tests médicaux ou des produits, qui sait. Sa bouche s'était tordue en une grimace colérique un furtif instant avant que son visage ne reprenne son air impassible et je m'en foutiste. Personne n'aurait été capable de deviner en le regardant que cette option faisait bouillir son sang, le faisant battre violemment dans ses tempes.

C'était lui ou il faisait vraiment trop chaud dans cette pièce ?

Ces imbéciles d'infirmières étaient décidemment incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de satisfaisant, le chauffage était mal réglé.

Quand à la deuxième option, il la rejeta bien vite. Le médecin qu'il avait vu le premier jour lui donnait peut-être envie de vomir mais John l'avait cerné d'un simple regard : bien trop honnête pour laisser des expériences de ce genre arrivées dans l'endroit où il travaillait.

Mais il était fermement décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il voulait là, tout de suite, c'était coincé l'interne du service.

John eu un sourire sadique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira^^ _

_Des reviews d'encouragements ou de "va te faire voir" ??? 0.0_


	3. Partie 3

_Voilà la partie 3!!_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux à qui j'avais dit que je l'a postée Vendredi mais il se trouve que j'avais plus internet (l'électricien qui fait des travaux chez moi avait coupé le fil!!) et que le réparateur est venu seulement aujourd'hui!!_

_Du coup, j'étais vachement énervée mais plutôt que de glander j'ai entamé la partie 4. Donc elle serait prête bientôt (si tout va bien fin de cette semaine puisqu'après je pars en vacances sans ordi)_

_De nouveau, il n'y a pas trop d'action. Mais cette fic n'est pas une fic d'aventure puisque les personnages principaux sont dans un endroit clos._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira^^ (10 pages word sans la mise en forme^^)_

_Encore Merci à MyEstimeuse, missvisual, Nyaponn et Electra pour leurs commentaires!!!^^_

_Je vous assure que ça me booste!!!^^_

* * *

Après avoir longuement tergiversé avec lui-même, John avait opté pour un alpagage en douceur.

C'est sûr que l'asommer avec coup de porte avant de le ficeler comme un saucisson sur une chaise n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée. Quelqu'un se serait vite aperçu de son absence -quand il s'agissait du partage de la masse de travail, les médecins pouvaient être de vrais démons. Qu'un tas de fainéants- et puis, rien n'assurait qu'il coopérerait. Il aurait probablement tort pour ça et la torture dans un hôpital, c'était plutôt prohibé.

De toute façon, John essayait autant que possible de ne pas frapper les internes. Pour lui, il n'y avait aucun mérite à castagner un être plus faible que soit. Enfin, parfois on était bien obligé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la brutalité avait été rejeté de son plan. Ainsi qu'une approche directe. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que rien de bon n'en sortirait. Et John ne pouvait se le permettre. Seul l'interne pouvait régler ce petit désagrément qui broyait le cerveau de John. Mais John doutait qu'il lui parle de ça de son plein gré, _sciemment_, tout en ignorant les intentions du brun. Intentions qu'il ne lui dévoilerait pour rien au monde. Et pour cause, il les ignorait lui-même. De toute façon, même en admettant qu'il en ait eu une petite idée, il n'y a qu'une personne avec qui il en aurait discuté. Et encore, toute franchise avait ces limites.

De toute façon, il avait au minimum quelques heures devant lui pour y réfléchir, dans un silence parfait comme il les aimait. Et puis, au final, peut-être qu'il ne lui demanderait rien. Ce n'était pas comme ci ce qu'il aimerait savoir avait une quelconque utilité pour lui. Mieux valait laisser tomber.

Dès que l'interne fit son apparition à l'angle de la porte, longeant le couloir pour retourner il ne savait où, il l'interpella de fort mauvaise humeur, -Etait-elle réellement si mauvaise ?-, faisant sursauter brutalement le malheureux.

"Eh! Vous là! C'est pas votre rôle de vous occuper des gens souffrants ?! Ou vous préfèrez être virer parce que vous en avez assez de voir toute la journée des gens à la mine grisâtre se plaindre ?"

-Euh... si, je veux dire non, je ne veux pas être virer et oui, je m'occupe effectivement des gens souffrants... Mais n'est-ce pas ce que j'ai fait dans les chambres que je viens de quitter ?!"répondit vivement l'interne avant de se mettre à rougir et à baisser les yeux devant le regard flamboyant du patient affreux, selon les dires de certaines collègues, de la chambre 307.

Il s'était peut-être laissé un peu trop emporté. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça, mais face à ce jeune homme en particulier, c'était quelque chose de risqué. Très risqué. L'autre ne laisserait pas passer une telle réponse.

Il sentait qu'il allait le payer très cher, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il passe devant _cette_ chambre ? Surtout après une journée aussi pourri. Il était crevé, vanné, lessivé et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était bien de devenir le nouveau passe-temps du cinglé plâtré de partout et à la langue aussi affutée qu'un poignard. En plus, il doutait que cela ne dure qu'aujourd'hui. Parti comme il était parti, les railleries du patient ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois le brun, _Allerdyce_ lut-il sur l'ardoise pendue au lit, partit. Ou alors lorsqu'un d'eux deux serait mort.

Il sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées, quand la voix rauque d'Allerdyce résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

"Et si vous faisiez quelque chose d'intelligent au lieu de fixer vos chaussures avec cet air benêt et soumis. Ramenez-vous ici."

Surpris, l'interne releva la tête et regarda son patient avec incrédulité. Bon sang, il lui faisait quoi là Allerdyce ? Elle était passée où la réplique plus blessante qu'une plaie ? La descente en flammes ? Le fléau du service médical ? Malade l'Allerdyce ? Ou bien...

Peut-être que le brun préférait qu'il marine dans son jus avant de l'achever avec sa verve et son cynisme habituels. Ô mon Dieu, il était mort. Dans quelques misérables petites secondes, sa tragique existence prendrait un tour incroyable. Il se verrait ridiculiser, pire, humilier par un sale gosse trop imbu de lui-même pour avoir pitié des autres. Enfin, tant qu'à s'en prendre plein la face, autant éxécuter ce que lui demandait son bourreau. Peut-être aurait-il un peu de clémence ?

Il avança dans la pièce avec précipitation, refermant la porte derrière lui et restant près du lit du second colocataire. Il n'était pas masochiste non plus. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole, curieux de savoir ce que lui avait voulu le sadique avant de vouloir s'occuper de son cas. Cela ne détournerait surement pas le brun de son objectif qui semblait au vu de son regard être de mettre son pauvre moral et esprit joyeusement en lambeaux par un discours, il fallait bien l'avouer, élégant. Autant déprimer moins con.

"Vous désiriez ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous m'aviez appeler pour un serv....une bonne raison" se corrigea t-il.

Pfou ! Un peu plus et il lui sortait le "service" qui aurait mis instantannément le feu aux poudres. Nul doute qu'un gars comme Allerdyce n'aurait pas supporter que quelqu'un comme lui, pauvre interne, ose prétendre lui apporter une quelconque aide. Il ferait mieux de faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Inutile de rajouter de l'huile sur les braises.

"L'autre crétin n'arrête pas de gémir depuis une heure ! On dirait un chien qu'on mène à l'abattoir, c'est vraiment agaçant ! Filez lui quelques doses de morphines et qu'on en parle plus ! Ces bruits m'énervent.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre bêtement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de lui chanter l'autre cinglé ? Pour tout avouer, il était un peu, _beaucoup_, perdu. En même temps, il était également au bord de la crise de nerfs. C'était une métaphore qui le désignait _lui_ le chien qu'on mène à l'abattoir ? L'autre tordu jubilait en faisant ses allusions ?

Il sentit ses joues brûler d'embarras. Le brun se moquait de lui maintenant. Qu'il passe à la phase deux de suite, qu'il le brise et qu'on en parle plus ! C'était vraiment trop stressant de rester dans la même pièce que ce taré. Et se joues qui devenait de plus en plus chaudes. Il perdait pied.

"Mon pseudo colocataire. Vous savez, le comateux derrière lequel vous vous cachez et sur lequel on pourrait facilement s'asseoir d'habitude tant sa présence est silencieuse. Et bien il se trouve que le temps du silence est révolu puisque depuis maintenant une heure, Monsieur a décidé de signaler sa présence par des borognymes pour le moins emmerdants. Donnez-lui n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il se taise." répéta son tortionnaire en détachant chaque syllabe, comme s'il s'adressait à un crétin congénital.

Pour le coup, le pauvre interne qu'il était sentait poindre la crise d'apoplexie. Tentant de contrôler ses tremblements nerveux, il se récapitula mentalement les informations que lui avaient transmis de mauvaise grâce Allerdyce.

S'il avait bien compris, l'autre cinglé ne parvenait manifestement pas à se reposer et était de mauvais poil, bien que le mot semblait faible, parce que le gentil blondinet à la bouille d'ange qui était dans le coma depuis quelques années parlait. Il lui suffisait juste d'endiguer le flôt de "paroles" du blond pour que Allerdyce arrête de le fixer de ses yeux brulants de colère, tout ça pour une malheureuse parole ?

Ah, plutôt simple en fait.

Mais non de Dieu, totalement impossible ! Comment satisfaire le brun en sachant que ce qu'il insinuait était tout simplement inenvisageable ? Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un patient cinglé aux tendances sadiques avec un léger complexe de Jeanne d'Arc sur les bras ! Ce genre de choses n'arrivait vraiment qu'à lui !

L'interne se demanda comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir sans égratignures, surtout en sachant qu'il devait annoncer très sérieusement à un psychopathe dérangé qu'il avait un peu, _beaucoup_, besoin d'un psychiatre pour soigner ses allucinations. Et si jamais par hasard, on lui demandait son avis, il l'aurait bien envoyé se faire soigner pour autre chose !

Enfin, le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas dire à son patient "Vous êtes un cinglé à l'ouie d'un pot de chambre" Sûr que ça l'aurait libéré mais bon... Finir sa vie dans un fauteuil roulant n'était pas une option. Allerdyce le regardait toujours de son regard glaçant et attendait surement qu'il ouvre la bouche. L'interne sut à l'étincelle dans ses yeux que le brun perdait patience. Bon, puisqu'il le fallait...

Il tenta une réponse médicale, espérant que l'autre n'en comprendrait pas suffisament pour le cuisiner.

"Et bien, c'est étrange ce que vous me dîtes là étant donné que les fonctions vitales du jeune Drake sont désormais et surement à vie, incapable de fonctionner seules.

-Elles sont en stand-by quoi l'interrompit John.

-C'est l'idée s'empressa de confimer l'interne. En gros, disons qu'il ne peut plus rien faire seul. Il ne peut pas s'alimenter sans les sachets de nutriments qu'on lui injecte sous perfusion, ne peut pas respirer sans l'aide respiratoire, ne peut se laver ni parl...

-Autant dire que c'est un légume le coupa de nouveau John.

-Pas exactement puisque concrètement, son cerveau est toujours en activité. Simplement, un cerveau sans corps n'est rien, juste un enveloppe vide. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il peut encore se servir de son esprit comme nous...

-Parce qu'il a été endommagé ou parce qu'il ne s'en sert plus ?

-Et bien, je suppose que compte tenu du fait qu'il n'a plus dans cette situation de réelle utilité, son cerveau a choisi de baisser sa fréquence d'activité. Ainsi, le pauvre jeune homme n'a certainement plus aucune possibilité de représentation spatiale, de capacité de réflexion poussée ni même l'usage d'activités périphériques comme l'ouie ou la parole" continua l'interne qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Le brun l'écoutait sans rien dire d'autres qu'une remarque sensée de temps à autre. Allerdyce ne s'était même pas énervé quand il avait, enfin, signalé qu'un dialogue de sourd entre lui-même et son colocataire étaient définitivement impossible. Si ça c'était pas du travail de maître ! Il avait réussi à embobiner le brun dans un discours médical si passionnant et véridique que celui-ci en avait oublié ses allégations précédentes. Il avait une discussion civilisée avec le cinglé qui faisait peur à tous ses collègues ! Quand il allait leur raconter l'exploit dont il avait été l'instigateur, les autres allaient être surpris. Peut-être même qu'il s'attirerait l'intérêt d'une jolie infirmière.

Il se frotta les mains d'avance.

"Il est probable que ses capacités soient toutes ou presque alterrées.

-Et s'il décide de faire son comeback demanda John avec sarcasme.

-L'IRM nous a montré des lésions de l'encéphale malheureusement, nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi associer les zones touchées. Est-ce la motricité ou plus grave ?

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'aimerai pas être à sa place lorsqu'il se réveillera. Les séquelles risquent d'être terrible et si par chance, il lui reste suffisament d'intelligence pour comprendre, il souffrira atrocemment. Peut-être même jusqu'à demander être euthanasié...

De toute façon, je doute qu'il se réveille un jour. Après tant d'années dans le coma, peu de gens en sortent. Ce serait un miracle et ici, ce n'est le rayon de personne. C'est certainement mieux comme ça. Personne ne mérite de subir de telles épreuves...

-Aucune réelle chance de réveil répéta John d'une voix atone. Débranchez-le alors.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, c'est ce que je ferais sans hésitation. Mais pour plusieurs raisons, je crains qu'il ne finisse ses jours dans cet hôpital.

Tout d'abord parce que je ne suis pas à la tête de cet hôpital, je n'ai donc aucun pouvoir de décision sur le patient même si, entre nous, c'est ridicule. Où est l'intérêt de garder quelqu'un qui ne s'en sortira pas quoi qu'il advienne alors qu'on pourrait avoir une place de libre et soigner une personne auquelle il reste vraiment un espoir de revivre comme avant ? Il souffre sans une véritable optique, pas de rémission, pas de miracle.

-Sérieux, quel intérêt de le garder alors que le laissait tranquille lui serait bénéfique répliqua un John dont les paupières se refermèrent à demi.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours dit confirma l'interne avec enthousiasme. C'est vrai que c'est triste mais quand on peut plus rien, la seule chose à faire est de lâcher prise ! C'est pas comme s'il nous suppliait de ne pas le faire après tout !"

Les paupières de John tressautèrent une courte seconde. Ce fut si rapide que l'interne ne vit pas cette curieuse réaction, riant à gorge déployée de sa blague.

"En même temps, il ne peut pas demander grand chose dans son triste état grinça John avec un sourire mauvais.

-Exact ! rit l'interne en essayant de se contrôler. En plus, la folle parente qui lui reste n'autorisera jamais les brillants internes comme moi à mettre leur projet à éxécution.

-Une folle ? grogna John.

-Oui ! Cette femme est persuadé que Dieu accordera sa miséricorde à ce pauvre gosse ! Et que, touché par la grâce divine, il va se réveiller aussi frais qu'un gardon ! Sa pitié, il a plutôt intérêt à l'avoir dans les plus brefs délais son Dieu s'il veut pas que le garçon revienne en glaçon sans aucune cervelle ! Elle ferait mieux de penser à son avenir la folle. Jeune et jolie comme elle est, elle devrait pas tarder à se trouver un jules tout feu tout flamme si vous voulez mon avis ! Si elle n'était pas aussi bizarre, je me serais bien proposé pour le rôle moi !

-Vous et cette Mademoiselle...?

-Aucune idée ! Pour tout vous dire lui confia l'interne avec une mine de conspirateur, j'étais trop occupé à mâter ses fesses pour enregistrer son nom ou ce qu'elle racontait. Je peux faire seulement deux choses à la fois, reluquer et imaginer !

-Ce qui est étonnant vu l'étroitesse de votre cerveau.

-Que...?

-Et ça ose se proclamer supérieur, alors que ça ne peut s'exprimer que par monosyllabe.

Pitié, qu'on m'achève maintenant ! Tout plutôt que supporter la vue de cette _erreur_.

-Erreur ? Où ? balbutia l'interne en tournant alternativement sa tête de gauche à droite.

-Et en plus, ça a de la merde dans les yeux !

-C'est de moi dont vous parlez ? tenta l'homme.

-Non de l'interne qui est dans l'autre bâtiment ducon. Voilà un spécimen authentique d'Homocrétinus. Admirez la bête, 100% au naturel.

-Il est interdit de manquer de respect au personnel !

-Hélas pour vous, il n'est pas interdit d'être aussi con.

-Mais... je ne vous permets pas s'agita l'interne, complétement pris de court.

-Je me permets tout seul" répondit John d'un ton suffisant.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait manifestement pas le dernier mot, l'interne changea radicalement de méthose, espérant que le cinglé de retour dans la peau d'Allerdyce lui lâcherait la grappe. Quoi qu'il n'était plus si sûr qu'Allerdyce ait été à un moment donné réellement aimable dans leur conversation hautement philosophique.

Il le savait ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un taré en puissance ! Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter de lui parler et fuir quand il en avait encore l'occasion ! Maintenant, si le brun ne changeait pas vite fait d'opinion sur lui, il allait lui servir de casse-croûte.

"Je vous assure que vous m'avez mal compris. Je ne voulez faire de tort à personne...

-L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.

-Je ne pensez pas ce que je disais, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis de votre avis et...

-Ben voyons. Et quand le vent tourne, vous tentez un repli stratégique. Même pas capable de s'assumer, quoiqu'à la limite, ça se comprendrait. Pathétique conclut un John impitoyable.

-...Je... C'est déjà mieux que vous !" hurla misérablement l'interne avant de tourner les talons comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire avec ce fou. Il n'était pas payé pour raisonner ni même éduquer des sales gosses cinglés comme Allerdyce ! Déjà qu'il n'était pas assez payé... Alors se farcir ce fléau ambulant, non merci !

Il laissait volontiers sa place à quelqu'un d'autre. La personne qui s'entendrait bien avec le brun risquait très fortement de ne jamais voir le jour. Pas que ce soit une grosse perte, après tout. Il plaindrait presque cette pauvre ignorante s'il n'était pas persuadé que si jamais elle existait, elle devait surement être aussi jeté que ce taré.

Franchement, après la manière dont l'avait traité le gominé, il préférait de loin le maudire pour plusieurs générations. Il prenait son pied en humiliant les autres et d'accord, il était _possible_ qu'il fasse parfois mouche.

Qu'importe, Allerdyce pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, lui dire ce qu'il voulait. Il était peut-être blessé par ses paroles venimeuses mais lui avait un avantage important sur le plâtré glacial.

L'interne s'éloigna en pensant avec satisfaction que lui ne finirait pas sa vie _seul_ au moins. Il ricana dans sa barbe non-existante. Qui voudrait d'un type comme Allerdyce ?

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Finalement, il s'était décidé à la dernière minute pour quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait presque mieux que la bagarre : le mensonge.

Etonnant qu'il n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Après tout, mentir était devenu une seconde nature. Ce n'était vraiment pas pour se vanter mais franchement, il mentait si bien, avec un tel aplomb et si naturellement, qu'il aurait presque pu croire également à ce qu'il racontait. Si c'était pas du talent.

C'était quoi ce dicton déjà ? Mens-toi à toi-même et les autres te croiront ?

Qu'importe ! On pouvait d'ors et déjà affirmer que l'affaire était dans le sac, avant même que l'imbécile ne soit rentré dans la pièce. Quel talent utile ! Il avait agi sous une pulsion et maintenant, il avait d'autres informations à rajouter à sa liste mentale sur Bobby Drake.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il s'était tapé une discussion avec un crétin au bulbe atrophié et aux idées radicales juste pour en savoir plus sur le sort du blond. Merde, il était vraiment désespérant ! Enfin, l'interne n'avait rien vu venir.

De toute façon, il n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir à la seconde même où il avait croisé le regard de John. Le gominé l'avait cerné en un seul coup d'oeil. Aussi facile que d'ouvrir un album photo. John aurait presque pu dire à quoi l'autre avait pensé et à quel moment.

N'empêche qu'il était revenu à la case départ, c'est-à-dire lui, une chambre et le blondinet. Retour à sa palpitante activité du "je te fixe et... tu ne me fixes pas". Mortel.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que John ne faisait pas d'ironie. L'observation du blond sous toutes les coutures était vraiment devenu interessante. Plus le temps passé dans cette pièce avançait, plus le blond semblait l'aimanter. Perturbant. Surtout pour lui qui s'était toujours vanté d'échapper à toutes les lois, même celle de la physique. Mais bon, comme on dit : poisseux un jour, poisseux toujours !

Enfin bref, John n'avait jamais eu de préférence, en plus, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier. Les préoccupations quotidiennes, c'était plus dans le genre bouffer, dormir, survivre. Le plaisir, c'est comme quand on est dans un grand restaurant et qu'on commande à la carte. Si les temps sont cléments et le repas potable, on peut se permettre le supplément. Sinon, on fait comme pour tout, on s'en passe. Simple.

Et pourtant, le blond l'attirait.

John se souvenait vaguement avoir lu quelque chose sur les divinités grecques. S'il se rappellait bien, un des livres trônant sur le bureau dans la chambre chez Mona qui était devenue la sienne s'intitulait _Mythologie grecque; Dieux et autres divinités_.

Un jour qu'il s'ennuyait, il l'avait ouvert. En le feuilletant, il avait trouvé le nom, la fonction et des descriptions de certains Dieux connus. Certaines personnes dont le témoignage figurait dans le livre juraient les avoir aperçu à tel endroit, à telle époque. John n'y avait pas prété une grande attention. Un ramassis d'inepties, rien d'autre. Tout juste bon à émerveiller les enfants. Des cinglés qui avaient cru devenir quelqu'un en racontant leurs bobards. Ils auraient mieux fait de trouver des mensonges plus crédibles s'ils voulaient se démarquer de la masse d'autres cinglés dans leur genre. On n'a pas idée d'inventer des trucs pareil. Surtout que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que c'était du chiqué ! John en aurait mis sa main au feu.

Cependant, à cet instant, John aurait tout donné pour pouvoir à nouveau réfuter leurs dires, se moquer d'eux en les remettant à leur place par quelques mots bien placés. Parce que là, leurs affirmations lui revenaient de plein fouet. Le fait qu'il puisse peut-être désormais donner du crédit à leurs allucinations collait une gifle à son orgueil. Lui qui restait systématiquement sur la première impression...

Avec lui, pas de deuxième chance. Et voilà que survenait l'exception. Celle qui confirmait la règle ?

En effet, il devait bien avouer que si _réellement_ -bien qu'il ne croit pas à ces choses là, non mais sérieusement, vous le veriez vous, à genoux dans une église ? Bande de suicidaires !- les Dieux existaient et pouvaient prendre forme humaine, alors il en avait surement un sous les yeux. Lequel, ça il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse. Il y en avait tellement aussi...

Peut-être l'autre là, c'était quoi son nom déjà ? ...Apollon ? Ou Cupidon ? Franchement, en temps normal, il avait une bonne mémoire mais là, impossible de se souvenir à qui correspondait tel nom. Probablement qu'il devait y avoir une différence entre les deux...

De toute façon, ça ne lui reviendrait pas -John ne retenait que ce qu'il avait envie de retenir- donc pourquoi chercher ? Un Dieu Apollon, en plus le gominé était presque certain qu'un apollon était un synonyme de "mec sexy" dans le dico. Quoiqu'il s'agirait plus d'une statue d'un apollon vu l'absence de mouvement du propriétaire.

De toute façon, John était fermement décidé à obtenir un geste ou une parole de Bobby. Afin de vérifier s'il ne lui manquait pas une case ou pire, des facultés inutilisables accidentelement emdomagées par un profond coma et prouvait à l'autre imbécile d'interne qu'il avait tort.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose que John ne supportait pas, en dehors de la couleur blanche, c'était bien que les cons aient raison. Alors qu'importe ce qui était prévu pour le blondinet, tout peut changer en un battement d'aile de papillon. Ou par la présence d'un trouble fête.

L'imprévu, c'était sans conteste le rayon de John.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Aujourd'hui, John était plutôt satisfait.

Après tant de longues heures passées à ne rien faire d'autre qu'examiner de loin Bobby, il pouvait enfin bouger ses jambes. Inutile de dire qu'il était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Rien que de penser qu'il allait enfin pouvoir s'éloigner un peu de cette chambre et de l'obsession qu'elle contenait le rendait euphorique. Se balader ailleurs ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'aére l'esprit.

Histoire de faire le tri des pensées et envies toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. Faire le point, voir plus clair en ce qui concernait le blondinet n'aurait jamais était à l'ordre du jour si cette scène avait eu lieu un mois auparavant. Mais maintenant, cela lui paraissait essentiel de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

Chose qui ne serait pas aisée, vu qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de questions de sa vie qui aurait demandé une telle introspection. Qu'importe, John le ferait.

Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il sentait que c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Et John n'avait jamais mieux cogiter qu'en marchant. À croire que son cerveau fonctionnait seulement lorsque que le reste de son corps était également en mouvement. Et une bizarrie de plus pour StJohn Allerdyce !

Il en soupirait presque s'il n'avait pas tant apprécié être spécial. Bref, John avait attendu toute cette foutu journée l'heure à laquelle les visites étaient terminées et que le personnel de l'hôpital se raréfiait laissant seuls quelqu'uns de leurs collègues assurer le service de nuit. Il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir pendant que les proches rendaient visite à leur malade, tout ce monde dégoulinant de pitié et de bons sentiments qui, immanquablement, ne manquerait pas de l'accoster, juste histoire de discuter de leurs problèmes et certainement persuadé de lui accorder une _immense_ faveur. Quel horreur !

Rien que d'y penser, John sentait poindre la migraine. Non seulement il n'était pas un modèle d'infinie patience mais en plus, il ne supportait pas la foule. Alors les deux ensemble, cela ne le tentait pas du tout. Pourquoi compliquer les choses quant on peut faire simple ? Circuler la nuit ne lui posait aucun problème, après tout, passer ces journées dans un lit à observer son "environnement" n'était absolument pas fatiguant en soit. Et puis, s'il rôdait la nuit, il dormirait le jour et s'éviterait ainsi le spectacle hautement _fascinant_ d'inspection du sommeil de son colocataire.

Bon, c'était pas avec ce genre de pensée qu'il avancerait. Il était justement décidé à sortir pour envisager une _réponse_ adéquate à ce problème, pas pour l'éviter. Il ne serait pas dit que John fuiyait devant la perspective de résolution d'une légère préoccupation.

John sortit de son lit le plus silencieusement qu'il put et se glissa hors de la chambre jetant sans même y faire attention un dernier regard sur le blond, peut-être pour s'assurer qu'il dormait toujours, chose évidente qui n'atteignit pas John. Ou peut-être simplement un accord tacite avec lui-même, la promesse d'être de retour bientôt à ces côtés.

Pour sa première sortie, John ne voulait croiser aucune infirmière un peu trop zélée qui s'empresserait de le ramener dans "sa" chambre. Aussi se résolut-il à se montrer discret.

Il traversa le long couloir désert, éclairé par quelques néons accrochés à intervalles réguliers. Sa démarche était encore boîteuse et il s'était à contrecoeur décidé à utiliser des béquilles. Peu reluisant mais surement plus que s'il s'était vautré par terre, ce qui n'aurait pas manqué d'arriver s'il était sorti sans.

C'était étrange de marcher comme ça, lentement et de manière saccadée, irrégulière. John avait l'étrange sensation d'être amputé d'un membre. Ce qui pourtant n'était absolument pas le cas. Et puis, il n'était pas habitué à se reposer sur autre chose que sur lui-même. Les béquilles le rendaient nerveux, il sentait le besoin d'être encore plus sur ses gardes que d'ordinaire comme si, quelque part, se retrouver dans une telle position de faiblesse décupler ses chances d'être pris pour cible.

L'agression l'avait peut-être marqué plus qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être qu'il l'avait prise dans un sens passé, comme quand il était encore enfant et qu'il prenait les incidents comme des leçons. Des erreurs qui ne se reproduiraient pas, jamais. Pour lui, c'était une certitude. Des auto-promesses faîtes souvent dans le sang et la douleur. Des souvenirs que John ne cesserait jamais de se repasser. Une fois, deux fois, mille fois. Un éternité, seul face à ses cauchemars. Certains souvenirs sont immuables. Impossible d'oublier, de tourner la page et d'en entamer une nouvelle. Il le savait.

Et c'était probablement ça le plus affreux. Quelqu'un là-haut devait surement lui en vouloir pour lui faire subir tout ça. Franchement, il ne pensait pas mériter ce fardeau plus qu'un autre. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour s'attirer une telle aversion ? N'avait-il donc pas droit à une deuxième chance ?

Et puis d'abord, où était la première ? Parce que si c'était tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de sa vie _la chance_, alors non vraiment, finalement il n'en voulait pas de deuxième.

Les gens lui auraient dit qu'il était un oublié du destin, qu'il devait se rassurer et attendre simplement qu'_il_ se fasse connaître. Qu'au fond, tout était prévu dès le début, que rien n'arrive par hasard. En temps voulu, le destin lui rendrait la vie qui lui revenait. Que les choses commenceraient, se dérouleraient et finiraient à son insu. Personne selon eux, n'était laissé pour compte dans ce grand plan théorique. Après tout, le destin était une mécanique bien huilée qui fonctionnait déjà depuis des temps immémoriaux.

N'importe quoi ! John ne laisserait rien ni personne ni il ne savait quel destin foireux décidait à sa place. Il était l'unique maître de son existence. Jamais plus il ne serait cet _chose_ qui attend que les évènements arrivent et l'engloutissent pour réagir. Plus jamais cet enfant, cet imbécile qu'on jette dehors et qui se retrouve déboussolé devant une porte close. Balloté jour après jour, passivement.

Qu'il vienne donc ce fameux destin. Il n'en avait que faire. Lorsqu'il se montrerait, John n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Ce serait une grande source de satisfaction. Oui, John se sentirait libéré, ce serait comme un pied de nez à l'injustice. Au point où il en était, il n'avait rien à perdre.

Qu'il se montre, John le briserait en mille morceaux.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Debout sur une terrasse surplombant la ville, accoudé aux barreaux, John contemplait les lumières en bas, qui s'allumaient et s'éteignaient au grès des occupants de la fourmilière.

Du moins, en apparence. En réalité, seuls ses yeux étaient fixés sur le paysage nocturne devant lui, ses pensées, elles, étaient une fois de plus depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines occupaient par Bobby.

Il se remémorait son séjour à l'hôpital, depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre, le corps en morceaux avec l'impression qu'un char lui était passé dessus. Désorienté autant qu'énervé de découvrir qu'on l'avait amené à l'endroit honnis, tapissé de blanc jusque dans ces plus petits recoins.

Et puis, la première fois qu'il avait vu le blond.

Il l'avait trouvé encombrant. Comique, n'est-ce pas ? Dire que maintenant, il en était réduit à provoquer des infirmières ou à faire la conversation à des débiles profonds pour obtenir d'insignifiantes informations.

Car il fallait qu'il cesse de se leurrer. De toute évidence, il cherchait à connaître le blondinet. Même si ce n'était qu'à travers une foule de détails. Petit à petit, il aprenait ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé ainsi que son probable avenir. Il se demanda s'il était vraiment possible d'être aussi fasciné par quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas, un mec avec qui on n'a même jamais parlé.

Visiblement oui. Toute cette histoire était dingue ! Bon sang, il ne connaissait même pas le son de sa voix ! C'était pas comme s'il le trouvait sexy en diable ! Quoi qu'à la réflexion, le blondinet était plutôt beau gosse. Enfin, autant que pouvait l'être un gars blond de bonne famille dans le coma suite à un accident de la route.

Quoique que franchement, Bobby pouvait s'estimer heureux de n'être que dans le coma. Parce que d'après ce qu'avait cru comprendre John, le choc avait été rude six ans plus tôt. Un camion qui percute votre voiture, même s'il n'était pas à vitesse maximale, ça fait des dégats. Toute sa famille était morte. Lui-même aurait pu y rester ou alors y laisser une jambe, un bras ou pire. Il aurait pu être sévèrement brûlé, faire une hémorragie ou un arrêt cardiaque pendant que l'ambulance l'emmenait aux urgences...

En définitive, il avait eu un peu de chance dans son malheur. Pourtant, on lui prédisait quand même une fin tragique, la fin de sa vie rythmée par le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque. Relié au monde des vivants par une ridicule série de tubes. Selon John, si on avait demandé son avis à petit Bobby, plus si petit que ça après toutes ces années ici, s'il avait pu communiquer avec les médecins, il aurait certainement préféré qu'on le laisse mourir. C'était évident.

D'abord, peut-être que le garder dans cet état le faisait souffrir atrocement autant physiquement que moralement s'il avait conscience de ce qui lui était arrivé. Qui voudrait vivre comme ça ? Dans l'incertitude, se raccrochant simplement à l'espoir d'un jour meilleur tandis que les spécialistes conclut à notre mort avant même que l'on soit réellement décédé...

Ensuite, ces parents, sa famille avait péri. Partie dans son intégralité, sans possibilité de retour. Si c'était des religieux, ils croyaient probablement être monter au Paradis des gens justes, sans aucun péché à se reprocher. Grand bien leur en fasse, mais ça n'empêchait pas que leur rejeton ne les reverrait plus jamais. Tout du moins jusqu'à sa mort et encore c'était s'il n'avait pas fait de conneries entre temps...

Bref, peut-être souhaitait-il ardemment qu'on le débranche. Peut-être le pensait-il mais que personne ne s'en rendait compte...

Néanmois, John devait bien avouer que l'idée que Bobby puisse s'en aller comme ça lui déplaisait.

On y était. John admettait enfin qu'il éprouvait un intérêt inhabituel et démesuré à l'encontre du blond. Pour tout dire, il _désirait_ vraiment que le blond se réveille et ne se suicide pas à l'annonce du décès de sa famille. Au moins le temps qu'ils fassent connaissance. John avait vraiment envie de savoir comment était le blond. Ce serait dommage que Bobby ne lui laisse pas cette occasion maintenant que John ne se cachait plus derrière de fausses raisons.

Et puis, John voulait _comprendre_. Comprendre qu'elle était cet étrange sensation qui l'avait poussé vers le blondinet dès les premiers instants. Captant son attention à son insu, lui qui pensait que le blond n'était qu'un pan de la tapisserie. Elément vaguement humain qui se fondrait rapidemment comme le reste du mobilier dans le décor aceptisé de l'hôpital.

John n'avait pas prêté plus d'intérêt à ce drôle de truc, ce... _sentiment_ ?

Et voilà que ce truc faisait son comeback. Et non content de revenir le faire chier au mauvais moment, il insitait et persistait encore et encore, semblant vouloir se frayer un chemin dans son esprit borné.

C'était réussi ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'y installe, histoire d'y rester le plus longtemps possible. Non vraiment, John ne savait pas ce que c'était. Sa seule certitude, c'était que cet impression le rendrait fou jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse identifier.

Peine perdue !

Bien sûr, il avait la sensation de comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait. Il l'avait déjà eu quelques heures plus tôt, devant le lit du blond, cette impression familière.

Connaitrait-il le blond d'avant ce séjour imprévu ?

Cela semblait être le cas vu la sensation de _déjà-vu_ qui l'assaillait désormais quant il était proche de Bobby. Il avait fouillé dans ses souvenirs, espérant un résultat.

En vain, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

* * *

_Alors reviews ? Ou bien j'ai abusé avec mon côté sadique en faisant croire au réveil de Bobby ? TT_


	4. Partie 4

_Voilà la partie 4^^ Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, je comptais vraiment la poster dimanche dernier mais tout compte fait, je la trouvais pas fini à mon goût et d toute façon, internet ne marchait re-pas^^''_

_J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les parties précédentes^^_

_Attention, certains éléments sont importants et peuvent aider à savoir ce qui va se passer par la suite._

_Pour ceux que ça interessent, je posterai la suite de Autopsie d'un meurtrier pendant les vacances de Février (pour moi, elle commence le 6) et sinon, je suis sur l'ébauche (déjà bien emtamé!) d'une nouvelle fic John/Bobby dont le résumé est sur mon profile^^ J'espère qu'elle vous intressera aussi^^_

_Enfin, à missvisual : Non, tu ne te trompes pas, ce ne sera pas facile pour ces deux-là d'être ensemble! L'auteur sadique que je suis leur prévoit quelques tourments en réserve :D_

_Pour Electra : Tes idées perverses ont alimenté les miennes et je t'offre donc un passage spécialement pour toi vers la fin de cette partie^^ Enjoy!_

* * *

Au bout d'une heure à chercher dans sa mémoire, qui comportait manifestement plus de trous qu'un gruyère, John abandonna.

De toute façon, il ne parvenait pas à s'en rappeler pour l'instant. Pourtant, il sentait que le souvenir était sur le point de lui revenir. Tapis dans un coin certainement depuis qu'il avait revu le blond, il essayait de remonter à la surface. Mais John avait beau réfléchir, se concentrer, rien n'y faisait. Ses pensées filaient dans sa tête comme de l'argent dans les mains de sa mère. Cela semblait tellement important.

Par moments, il avait quelques flashs ou sensations rapides dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens. Les flashs montraient toujours la même séquence qui s'enchainait, à peu de choses près.

Cela commençait avec un ciel étoilé puis il voyait distinctement des boucles blondes éclairées par un doux faisceau de lumière retombant devant un regard bleuté rieur suivi presque immédiatement d'un gros plan sur un sourire enfantin mais c'était à cet instant précis que tout devenait flou, sans queue ni tête. Il avait l'impression de voir un deuxième sourire se superposer au premier mais cette fois-ci, c'était un sourire d'adulte. En fait, il s'agissait plus précisément du sourire de la même personne à des âges différents. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être Bobby comme l'avait tout d'abord pensé John. Il aurait pourtant juré le contraire...

Enfin, il aurait dû le savoir. C'était ridicule de penser que cela aurait pu être le blond, car aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'était jamais allé admirer les étoiles dans le ciel quand il était plus jeune. Ni même en grandissant d'ailleurs. Il n'aurait pas oublié s'il y était allé, et encore moins s'il s'y était fait un ami.

Un ami, quand on en a aucun, ça se remarque comme une tâche de sauce tomate sur une chemise blanche. Et puis, le blond venait d'une famille aisée, impossible qu'il ait habité pas loin de chez sa génitrice. De plus, ses parents ne l'auraient certainement jamais laissé venir dans les quartiers mal famés. Et quand bien même il y serait venu en cachette ou simplement parce qu'il s'était perdu, cela étonnerait fort John que le blond soit du genre à traîner avec les individus de son espèce. Il savait quelle mauvaise impression il donnait à l'époque. Celle d'un imbécile effacé, sale et muet. Pire, un fantôme ! Même pas sûr que quelqu'un qui l'aurait eu sous le nez l'aurait remarqué. Alors un enfant gâté qui ne pensait surement plus qu'à une seule chose, rentrer dans sa belle maison propre et faire un câlin à ses parents, n'en parlons pas.

Cependant étonnant. C'était la première fois que son intuition le trompait. Mais après tout, l'erreur est humaine. John avait vouloir sortir de la norme, être à tout prix différent du reste de l'Humanité, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et ce simple constat était quelque part soulageant. Peut-être même nécessaire.

Parce que s'il pouvait souffrir, éprouver du soulagement, de l'affection, de la curiosité, s'il n'était pas infallible, s'il pouvait se tromper comme n'importe quelle personne sur cette terre alors c'est qu'il était encore vivant. Qu'il n'était pas qu'un ersatz de brouillon humain qui traînait dans la rue, il existait.

En plus, le souvenir remontait surement à quelques années. Bref, après cet étrange saut dans le temps lors de ses réminiscences, il voyait des tas de personnes, comme s'il était pris dans une spirale et que de tout côté, il n'y avait que des gens, tous souriant ou riant. Il se sentait oppressé, agressé par cette foule joyeuse jusqu'à ce qu'il recroise les mêmes yeux bleus et à ce moment, il était bizarement rassuré...

Il se sentait aspiré dans les profondeurs de ce lac aux eaux miroitantes. Reflétant tant de sentiments... Bien plus qu'ils ne le paraissaient à première vue. John parvenait à décrypter ce qu'ils renvoyaient comme si c'était un livre ouvert. Il voyait de la joie, beaucoup de joie, Boucle d'or était surement heureuse. En tout cas, ces yeux rayonnaient de bonheur.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. John les prennait comme une gifle ces étincelles dorées noyées dans cette mer affectueuse. Ces petits riens qui laissaient filtrer une tristesse poignante. Elle semblait hurler "je suis là !", criante de douleur et de chagrin au milieu de ce masque féérique. Autour de lui, personne ne remarquait rien. John avait la curieuse envie de se mettre à secouer ces crétins de playmobiles trop souriant et satufiés avec un sourire trop grand pour ce qu'il se passait juste sous leur nez.

Il avait également la désagréable sensation d'être gêné. Or John n'était jamais gêné, principe de base.

Tout ça parce que la vue de deux yeux immenses un peu tristounet lui tordait les entrailles et lui donnait envie de serrer leur propriétaire dans ses bras, pour faire barrière entre lui et ce monde rude, cruel et trop sanglant à son goût pour tant d'innocence. John voulait protéger cet innocence.

Mais laquelle en réalité ?

Celle de Boucle d'or ?

Ou la sienne ?

Puis d'un coup, il passait de la plus touchante des envies à une autre bien moins belle. Même plutôt laide. Il était jaloux, en proie à une réaction violente qui lui donnait des tendances sadiques. Il voulait frapper ces gens agglutinés à lui pour être la cible de tant d'affection, d'amour de la part des grands yeux bleus. Jaloux de ne pas être celui choisi une fois de plus, d'être encore le laissé pour compte. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que c'était lui que devait regarder les yeux bleus avec cette tendresse. Il avait aussi le droit d'être aimé !

Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas lui donner à lui ?

Etait-ce trop difficile ?

Il voulait juste être celui à qui on pense, être désiré à son tour. Et il voulait que ça vienne de Boucle d'or. D'un autre côté, il était également énervé contre Boucle d'or de ne pas lui donner ce qu'il attendait, de le laisser comme ça après lui avoir montrer l'étendu d'amour qu'elle était capable d'offrir.

Mais visiblement pas à lui. Il se sentait trahi. L'envie de demander pourquoi le reprenait à nouveau et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'établir un parallèle avec son "départ" de la maison de son enfance. Puis, lentement, Boucle d'or semblait s'éloigner de sa portée, souriant encore et toujours avant dedisparaître dans les abysses de sa capacité mémoriel toute relative.

Les flashs étaient terminés.

Le sens de tout cela lui échappait. Il crut que son cerveau allait exploser tant il cherchait à déméler ce sac de noeuds. Une violente migraine le prit et il se résigna à abandonner, pour le moment, ces tentatives de comprendre le qui et le pourquoi de toutes ces images. Reprenant ses béquilles en main, il se détourna du spectacle magnifique dont il n'avait même pas pris conscience et pénétra à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Déjà plusieurs heures qu'il errait hors de la chambre 307.

Il était tant de retrouver son lit et son blond.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

John était énervé, très énervé. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il n'explosait pas tous les objets à sa portée en hurlant à s'en briser les tympans, non, cela se manifestait autrement.

C'était plus une rage sourde. Une de celles qui sont silencieuses et froides mais qui sont les plus dévastatrices. Celles qui donnent envie de renvoyer violemment tout auditeur et qui signifient clairement "Allez tous vous faire f***** !".

Bien sûr, John ne le disait pas, il avait une sainte horreur de laisser transparaître ses émotions. Cela le rendait faible à ses yeux. Cependant, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il se demanda un bref instant si on n'attendait gentiment qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Franchement, il se sentait incapable d'une telle chose. En plus, il n'en avait pas du tout envie. John ne laissait jamais passé quelque chose qui le contrariait sans rien faire. Ce que ceux qui l'avaient mis dans un tel état d'énervement penseraient, il n'en avait cure. On lui faisait pas un coup fouré comme ça à lui. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le cran de venir lui annoncer en face !

À cette pensée, John eut un rictus de mépris. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus : la façon dont il avait appris leurs intentions ou les mesures qu'ils allaient prendre. En effet, il avait appris totalement par hasard, en écoutant le personnel discutait dans un couloir adjacent de celui où il se promenait une nouvelle saisissante. Pour le moins inattendue et qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Et c'était peu dire.

Il se trouve que l'hôpital tout entier, enfin plutôt l'étage où il était, avait conspiré pour se débarrasser de lui. Pas dans le sens où ils voulaient le tuer et cacher son corps, ils envisageaient très sérieusement, pour ne pas dire que tout était déjà réglé pour eux, de le changer de chambre. Et même carrément d'étage. S'ils avaient pu, John était persuadé qu'ils l'auraient changé d'hôpital.

Le fait est qu'on allait lui faire quitter sa place sans l'avoir prévenu au préalable sachant probablement qu'il dirait non. Son avis n'intervenait à aucun moment dans leur calcul. Tout ça parce qu'une ou deux infirmières étaient aller se plaindre de son comportement odieux. Si elles ne voulaient pas se faire remballer, elles n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi stupide. Entièrement de leur faute.

John serait bien aller leur en toucher deux mots. Mais bon, il avait vraiment la flemme de devoir assister à leur arrêt cardiaque subit alors qu'il n'aurait même pas commencé à prononcer un début d'insulte.

Le faire partir dans une autre aile avait semblé être une bonne solution au chef de service, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tasse et que son personnel accepte de rester dans l'établissement. Attendre sagement que l'histoire se tasse dans une autre chambre que celle qu'il partageait avec Bobby ?

John eut un rire désabusé. Autant dire que c'était cuit jusqu'à ce qu'il parte d'ici.

Et encore, il restait persuadé que ces pauvres gourdes resteraient traumatisées pendant encore longtemps. Probablement se réveilleraient-elles la nuit après un cauchemar bien affreux où il apparaitrait, prêt à leur souhaiter une bonne journée de travail. La routine quoi.

Voilà donc ce qui rendait John si coléreux.

Et il ne parvenait pas à décolérer. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il louperait, à ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire. Et lui qui c'était mis en tête de tenter des méthodes drastiques de son cru pour réveiller le blondinet. Il ne pourrait rien tenter, ne verrait jamais le blond quittait enfin ses songes pour une rencontre qui bouleverserait surement sa vie. Son désir de contact plus à double-sens ne serait pas satisfait. Et c'était définitif. Mais ce qu'il supportait encore moins, c'est qu'il ne saurait jamais qu'elle était l'impression qui l'avait poussé à faire de Bobby son sujet d'Observation. Il ne pouvait le savoir quand parlant avec le blond, ou au moins en restant près de lui, il en était persuadé.

D'un autre côté, il était blasé. Il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il ne s'était pas douté qu'une telle chose arriverait. Par la force des choses, il avait fini par se méfier de tout et de tout le monde. Grand bien lui en faisait ! Une fois de plus, on lui prouvait l'indifférence dans laquelle tout être humain vivait. Aucun n'avait une compassion sans limite. Celui ou celle qui accepterait d'apporter sa compréhension à l'égard des autres, des gens d'un milieu différent du sien n'existerait jamais. Et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Une telle personne n'était pas faîte pour vivre dans un monde pareil, malgré toute sa bonté, elle finirait par se noyer dans toute cette noirceur.

Donc, John s'était dès le début promis de faire attention à ces gens qui prétendaient soigner sans distinction, sans rejeter aucun blessé. Pour le sans discrimination, franchement ils pouvaient repasser.

Avec amertume, John pensa que l'évidence finit toujours par vous rattraper un jour. Et la sienne était qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Qu'il se faisait virer de cette chambre à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer où il se sentait désormais à l'aise. Mais tout le monde s'en foutait. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver ou de ce qu'il pourrait le toucher n'avait d'importance à leurs yeux. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à tous les autres n'ont plus en définitive pensa John en déviant légèrement son regard sur la forme allongée dans le lit voisin au sien.

Le personnel de l'hôpital voulait se donnait simplement des airs de sauveurs de la veuve et de l'orphelin. Tout dans les paroles et rien dans les actes. Ils pouvaient clamer ce qu'il voulait, John savait la vérité. La face bien dissimulée chez chacun d'eux. Prendre soin des autres n'était pas comme ils aimaient à l'appeler une vocation. Ils commençaient peut-être débordants d'enthousiasme, mais très vite, ils étaient usés jusqu'à la corde. Un rien les faisait déprimé, se dire qu'ils s'étaient trompés de voie et qu'ils auraient mieux fait d'écouter leurs parents qui leur conseillaient de partir en section politique.

Parce que, non mais vraiment, le social ?

C'était bon pour les incompétents et ceux qui n'avaient aucune ambition. Et surtout, il fallait se laisser marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire par les patients. Franchement, cette branche de métiers se putrifiait à vitesse de la lumière.

Selon John, le meilleur choix était de rester individualiste dans une société qui l'était tout autant. Et qui le resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent tous. En restant sur cette idée, en ne comptant que sur soi, on ne s'assurait non pas de vivre mais de survivre. Et c'était tout ce qui était envisageable. Car c'était la règle absolu, présente à chaque instant comme si on l'a hurlée. Personne n'a besoin de personne. Si vous mourrez, si vous disparraissez du jour en lendemain, personne ne vous regrettera. Les gens continueront comme avant, sans plus se soucier de vous. Le monde tournera encore et toujours. Eternellement, avant et après votre mort.

John avait compris, John s'était adapté.

On voulait le chasser expréssément ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne, John partait de son plein gré et tout de suite.

Il se dirigea vers la chaise à côté de la porte et ramassa ses vêtements posés dessus. Il retira la blouse d'hôpital qu'il portait au beau milieu de la chambre sans se soucier des voyeurs qui auraient pu rentrer ni de Bobby qui était de toute façon là sans être vraiment là. Il les jeta sans plus de cérémonie à terre et enfila les siens, qui avaient été lavé. Grimaçant légèremant parce qu'il venait de toucher ses blessures, John termina le plus rapidemment possible de s'habiller et une fois ses chaussures mises, shoota dans le tas de vêtements bloquant la sortie.

Puis, sans perdre une minute, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit, les yeux rivés vers l'avant. Non, il ne se retournerait pas. Qu'importe combien il voulait rester avec ce drôle de comateux attachant, ça ne changerait rien. C'était inutile.

En vérité, dès le début, c'était impossible. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser, malgré les circonstances et l'état du blond, ils restaient trop différent. Un fils à maman et un voleur pessimiste ? Ils n'auraient jamais pu s'entendre. Cette rencontre ne rimait à rien.

Depuis quelques temps, John avait cru que ce serait bien, important. Il avait même été profondément impatient. Il s'était voilé la face, il n'avait pas voulu voir. Ils étaient, dès le début, simplement deux personnes mises par hasard dans une chambre. Tout ce qu'il avait cru caresser n'était que des chimères. Avec sa poisse éternelle, il ne pouvait pas croire à nouveau à quelque chose d'heureux. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre désormais.

Il traversa l'entrebaille ouverte pour s'arrêter juste devant la chambre 307 en fixant le mur du couloir. Sa main se desserra lentement et la poignée fila entre ses doigts. Il sentit l'air brasser par la porte et ses oreilles perçurent nettement son claquement sec qui terminait sa course.

Et voilà, le CLAP final.

Il resta quelques secondes de plus dans cett position puis, comme sorti de sa torpeur, son corps se remit doucement en mouvement. Et John marcha dans le couloir, se dirigeant mécaniquement vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'il parvint à deux mètres de son objectif, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil le médecin, accolé au mur opposé.

Reprenant toute sa vigueur, John se prépara mentalement à lui retorquer séchement de se méler de ses oignons mais l'homme n'esquissa pas un geste. John se ravisa et ouvrant la porte de la cage d'escaliers, les dévala avec un air blasé. À quoi il s'attendait ? Ce type n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin parmi les autres. Il pouvait faire ou dire ce qu'il voulait. Rien à secouer.

Cela ne lui prit qu'un bref instant pour descendre et déboucher dans la grand hall d'entrée. Grouillante de monde, autant que pouvait en contenir une salle d'accueil d'hôpital, John la traversa sans hésitation, sans accorder un seul regard à l'ambiance surchauffée autour de lui.

Tout serait bientôt fini.

Ensuite, il n'aurait qu'à faire ce qu'il faisait toujours, rayer ce qu'il s'était passé de son esprit avec la facilité qui était la sienne. Fermer les yeux demandait quelques efforts de concentration pour éviter de penser au sujet qui fâche les premiers temps puis après occulter certains faits devenait naturel. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si tout ce qui était arrivé l'avait marqué tant que ça. Retourner à sa vie d'avant n'était pas une contrainte après tout. Il était libre, n'avait de compte à rendre à personne et quand même un personne de confiance chez qui se rendre lorsqu'il avait besoin de se relâcher un petit peu. Jamais complètement mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il aille rendre une visite à Mona.

Peut-être pas pour la remercier, ce n'était pas exactement le genre de John, mais au moins pour lui montrer visuellement qu'il n'était pas à l'agonie. Et puis, il avait envie de dormir dans son lit, il s'y sentait bizarrement en sécurité et arrivait à se détendre. Là-bas, il laissait tomber les faux-semblants et pouvait laisser le John sentimental, incertain, rêveur pointer le bout de son nez. Aucun problème tant que tout demeurait à jamais enfermé dans le silence apaisant de la pièce.

C'était decidé, il irait directement chez Mona. Et s'il était vraiment très fatigué, peut-être se laisserait-il aller à lui faire part de son curieux séjour.

Fort de ses résolutions, John tendit la main vers la délivrance et empoigna fermement l'objet désiré. Abaissant la poignée, il tira avec satisfaction et vit la porte pivoter sur ses gonds. Il sentit les rayons du soleil agresser ses yeux et il grimaça, les plissant légèrement et posa son premier pied dehors. Tirant violemment la porte derrière lui, son nom résonna juste deux secondes avant qu'il ne la ferme.

Son mouvement stoppa net et après un froncement de sourcils interrogatif, il consentit à se retourner. Il remarqua immédiatement la petite boulotte à l'air réjoui qui lui faisait de grands dignes de bras, debout derrière son comptoir qui atteignait ses épaules, comme s'il était aveugle. Et lorsqu'elle cria une deuxième fois son prénom d'une voie tornitruante, il se dit que sourd n'était pas une si mauvaise condition.

Quand elle s'aperçut enfin qu'elle avait capté son attention et qu'il était donc inutile qu'elle continue de gesticuler, elle lui fit d'approcher avec un sourire qui découpait son visage d'une oreille à l'autre. John haussa les sourcils, étonné et eut une moue interrogatrice. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Il se demanda vaguement si elle comptait lui réclamer le payement des soins hospitaliers avant de finalement venir vers elle. Autant aller voir. Manière, si elle tentait de lui soutirer du fric, il n'aurait qu'à filer à l'anglaise. Elle ne pourrait rien lui imposer, si quoi que ce soit lui déplaisait, il lui clouerait le bec en beauté. Mais bon, il était quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait et pour lui signaler également que personne ne l'appellait par son prénom sans son accord. De toute façon, il n'était plus à 5mn près maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision.

Lorsqu'il fut à un pas du comptoir, l'hôtesse lui sourit gentiment.

"Excusez-moi jeune homme, mais vous êtes Monsieur John Allerdyce ? Vous êtes bien dans la chambre 307 ?"

John ne répondit rien. Elle l'avez appellé "John" et il était venu, cela devait être suffisant pour confirmer qu'il était bien celui qu'elle cherchait. Ou alors elle était obligée qu'il s'annonce pour lui coller la facture sur le dos ?

Méfiant, John se contenta de lui lancer un regard équivoque. Prenant visiblement cela comme une réponse affirmative, elle poursuivit ce qu'elle tenait à dire.

"Votre mère est passée tout à l'heure et comme elle pensait que vous vous reposiez, elle n'a pas voulu vous déranger. Mais elle m'a laissée quelques affaires pour vous.

- C'est une blague rétorqua John. Je n'ai pas de famille. Vous faîtes erreur."

John eut un léger pincement au niveau de la poitrine qui passa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle sembla confuse et gênée au vu de la teinte de rouge qu'atteignait son visage joufflu. Malgré une légère hésitation, elle finit tout de même par se lancer.

-Une femme à l'air plutôt jeune portant une croix en or autour du cou, blonde aux yeux bleus, de taille moyenne avec une attitude euh... Disons légèrement excentrique ? souffla t-elle avec crainte.

J'ai supposé qu'elle était votre mère car elle a payé vos soins et il me semble que c'est également elle qui vous a amené ici. Je suis navrée si ce n'est pas votre mère. Mais vous devez la connaître non ?"

La description de la petite boulotte était assez précise pour que John comprenne rapidemment de qui il s'agissait. Pas très compliqué. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire d'abréger, qu'il voyait qui s'était tandis que l'hôtesse se baissait vers son ordinateur et tapotait sur quelques touches.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ai pu articuler un seul mot, la joufflue perdue par son air buté tenta de se démêler du sac de noeuds où elle pensait s'être fourrée.

"Madame Mona Blas-D...

-Je sais de qui vous parlez lui répliqua immédiatement un John cassant. Maintenant, si vous pouviez faire votre travail correctement et me donner ce qu'elle vous a laissé, ça m'arrangerait."

Virant au pivoine, elle se pencha derrière son bureau et se releva quelques secondes plus tard, soufflant comme un boeuf en portant un sac de sport qu'elle lui tendit, essayant de le soulever le plus haut possible entre ses bras qui devaient bien peser 5 kilos chacun.

John l'attrapa et s'éloigna en direction d'un banc, caché entre deux plantes vertes au fond du hall. Il préférait être tranquille pour ouvrir ce que la seule personne qu'il ait lui avait amené. Surement des choses qui pourraient le rendre sentimental. Concentré sur ce que pouvait contenir le sac, John en oublia momentannément son projet d'évasion immédiat.

Après tout, il pouvait toujours se retirer avec classe en ayant récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Dans ce cas, il aurait bien emmené le blond aussi, histoire de pouvoir finir SA réflexion, SES essais et d'avoir SA réponse non de Dieu ! Ce qui risquait malheureusement pas d'arriver à cause de ces imbéciles d'infirmières trop aveugle pour voir que ce que pouvait lui apporter l'environnement de la chambre était peut-être... important. Et qui par leur faute était pour l'instant en suspens, certainement définitif vu son désir plus que présent de partir.

John l'ouvrit avec précaution et regarda ce qui ce trouvait à l'intérieur.

Quelques fringues volées qu'il avait oublié chez Mona, un livre sur la Mythologie grecque, un briquet et un paquet de clopes qui firent sourire John. Heureusement qu'il partait, parce qu'il commençait à avoir les nerfs dans ce joyeux petit monde et rien de tel qu'une bonne cigarette pour chasser les emmerdes.

Il aperçut quelque chose de blanc au fond du sac et intrigué, plongea la main pour l'attraper. Il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'une enveloppe, où son nom était écrit sur le devant de l'écriture de Mona. à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il ouvrit la lettre et parcourut le message. Un petit mot tout simple, bien dans le genre à Mona, laissant transparaître un peu d'inquiétude mais ne demandant aucun compte, aucune justification à propos de l'incident qui l'avait envoyé ici. Elle espèrait juste qu'il était bien installé, lui signalait qu'elle avait payé les soins et la chambre pour une durée de 2 mois, ne sachant pas jusqu'à quelle date il devrait rester.

Bien sûr, s'il souhaitait partir, elle ne le forçait pas à rester sous prétexte qu'elle avait déjà donné l'argent simplement, elle désirait simplement qu'il ne commette pas de folie. Dans le cas où il reviendrait avant la fin de sa guérison, la porte lui était évidemment grande ouverte.

John sourit. Vraiment, il était plus que fier d'avoir su donner une chance à Mona de mieux l'approcher. Sa rencontre avec elle avait certes, bouleversé quelque peu sa vie, mais cette chance, ils l'avaient eu tout deux. À lui, d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprend souvent, sans besoin de longs discours, qui lui donne infiniment même s'il ne lui en rend que peu en retour, sans le juger.

Parfois, John se demandait ce qu'il lui apportait à elle, il ne parlait pas, n'était pas câlin et refusait ces marques de tendresse qu'il trouvait gênante. Peut-être qu'il lui demanderait un jour. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de lui devoir quelque chose. C'est pourquoi, il se sentit coupable de son attention à l'instant où il quittait ce qu'elle lui offrait par inquiétude, par générosité, par... _amour_ ?

Souriant seul, dans le vague, il se dit qu'elle parvenait à lui faire faire des choses contre son gré, rarement mais elle était la seule qui y arrivait.

Tranquillement, sans se presser, John mit le sac sur son épaule, traversa le hall en sens inverse et reprit l'escalier, montant les marches une par une, sans les lâcher des yeux. Arrivé à son étage, il leva les yeux du couloir pour remarquer immédiatement le médecin, qui se tenait à l'endroit exact de la fois précédente. Il n'avait pas bougé un pouce depuis que John était descendu.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, ce dernier sourit mystérieusement et hocha la tête en direction de John, semblant approuver la venue du brun. Puis, sans attendre, il s'éloigna dans le couloir et disparut à l'angle de la chambre 307. John ne savait pas pourquoi ce lâcheur l'avait attendu, néanmois, il avait semblé percuadé que John ferait volte-face. Il eut l'impression que ce type savait quelque chose d'important, quelque chose que lui-même ignorait et ça, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout. Mais, au delà de ça, John était vraiment intrigué. De toute façon, il découvrirait ce qu'on lui cachait, ce n'était simplement qu'une question de temps.

Pour le moment, John avait d'autres chats à fouetter surtout un flemmard dont il allait s'occuper personnellement pensa t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre. Le blond avait intérêt à faire attention à ses arrières, parce que StJohn Allerdyce était de retour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et cette fois, il était fermement décidé à ne plus agir sur un coup de tête. Qu'ils viennent donc ces foutus infirmiers pour le déloger, John ne se laisserait pas faire !

Ce territoire était déjà conquis, c'était le sien, à lui et à personne d'autre !

John s'installa confortablement sur son lit, jetant au passage le sac dans un coin pour finir par tourner sa tête, callée sur ses bras, vers ce cher blondinet. John ne réalisa qu'il avait ouvert la bouche que lorsqu'il entendit le son de sa propre voix résonné à ses oreilles.

"Il semblerait que tu ne sois pas encore débarrassé de moi en fin de compte."

Il eut un petit rire léger, qui le surprit tant il ne se reconnut pas.

"Tu es déçu ? Tu pensais pouvoir y échapper, hein ? Dormir ne te sera d'aucune utilité avec moi."

Il remua sur son lit afin de pouvoir fixer la silhouette de Bobby plus à son aise.

"Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas encore montré toute l'étendue de mon talent de chieur professionnel. J'ai été infect avec tout le monde, non ?"

John reporta quelques secondes son regard vers la fenêtre avant de revenir sur le blond.

"Mais ce que j'ai été n'est rien par rapport à ce que je peux devenir. Aussi, pas que t'emmerder me dérange mais je préfèrerai que la partie soit équitable, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se passe entre quatre yeux."

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le corps de Bobby sembla frissonner sous le regard psychotique de John. "À nous deux Barbie"

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

John était convaincu qu'il pourrait pousser Bobby à se réveiller. Après tout, n'était pas StJohn qui le voulait. En plus, il pouvait pas voir en peinture ce crétin d'interne alors lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'au fond, il était aussi mauvais futur médecin que débile, ça le tentait assez. Il avait franchement hâte de voir sa tête quand il verrait le blond se réveiller frais comme un coquelicot.

Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à accomplir cet exploit. Pour l'instant, John avait décidé d'appliquer la méthode de la gentille petite discussion. Quoique ce serait plutôt un monologue dans son cas. Bah, Blondie pouvait bien faire la sourde oreille autant qu'il le voulait, John pouvait être très patient quand il tenait à faire quelque chose. Le brun avait tout son temps devant lui, il l'aurait à l'usure.

"T'inquiètes pas Blondie, je vais bien m'occuper de toi." lança un John avec un air sérieux tandis qu'il enfilait des fringues plus potables, les siennes en l'occurence.

Il était bien mieux comme ça. Il se réinstalla sur son matelat et n'ayant pas le temps nécessaire pour entamer un monologue digne de ce nom vu que la nouvelle infirmière devait passer "toiletter" le blond, il soupira et attrapa, résigné, le livre apporté par Mona.

John était plongé au milieu des croyances grecques et il ne remarqua donc qu'à peine l'entrée la petite dernière. Silencieusement comme une souris, elle tira le rideau accroché à une tringle entre les deux lits, cachant ainsi la vision qu'il y aurait sous peu de son côté de la chambre. Il semblerait qu'elle ait compris comment éviter les foudres du brun puisqu'il n'entendit presqu'aucun bruit émanant de la séance de nettoyage qu'elle était en train de faire. Un bon point pour elle. Elle se fit si peu remarquée que John ne décrocha pas de sa lecture et n'eut aucun mal à rester concentré dessus, chose rare avec quelqu'un d'inconnu à proximité.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une autre infirmière, échevelée et en proie à la panique, fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser avant de signaler à l'adresse de sa collègue la raison de sa grossièreté.

"Le patient de la 359 est en pleine crise ! Seule, je n'arrive pas à enrayer la toux ! Il a de graves problèmes respiratoires, si ça continue, nous allons le perdre ! Les autres sont occupés aux blocs ou aux autres étages, il faut que tu vienne m'aider !"

Sans même perdre du temps à réfléchir, la petite souris suivie sa collègue, peu importe quel était le problème, elles étaient là pour sauver des vies que diable ! Toutes deux quittèrent la chambre au pas de course.

Au moment précis où leurs pas claquèrent dans le couloir, la concentration de John chuta à une vitesse prodigieuse. Elle se focalisa immédatemment sur ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau, comme si elle n'attendait qu'un signe pour revenir sur son sujet favori, et de loin. Ne parvenant plus à se concentrer suffisament pour lire plus de deux lignes avant de décrocher puis de relire les deux mêmes lignes, John abandonna et balança avec exaspération le livre contre le sol.

Puis, à bout mais ne voulant surtout pas risquer de faire une énorme erreur, John se leva prestement et courut pratiquement aux WC. Il y resta à peine une petite minute avant de ressortir, poussé par une curiosité quelque peu perverse.

Lorsqu'il fut devant le rideau, il n'hésita pas et le contourna, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il allait apparaître. Le choc lui coupa le souffle.

Figé, il ne le resta pas longtemps. Il s'avança, hypnotisé par ce corps splendide laissé à la vue de tous, dépourvu du moindre rempart de tissu. Profitant de l'absence inespérée de l'infirmière qui ne tardait surement pas à revenir, il ne résista pas à l'envie et tendit lentement son bras au dessus de Bobby, glissant sa main le long de son dos sans pourtant y toucher.

Puis, mûe par une volonté propre, sa main continua sa descente avec une lenteur et une douceur incomparable, s'attardant sur certains endroits presque religieusement, effleurant du bout des doigts le hanches étroites de blond pour atteindre le summun de l'érotisme : deux formes jumelles parfaitement rebondies sans un gramme de graisse superflue. Ses rondeurs exquises, douces au toucher, semblaient avoir un pouvoir dévastateur sur John. Il avait soudainement très chaud et une gêne considérable au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Il avait beau résister, se dire qu'il s'agissait d'un mec, qu'il n'était en rien homosexuel, impossible de se contrôler. Il ne parvenait pas à les lâcher des yeux, son regard brulant semblant vouloir se les approprier juste par leur intensité. John contempla le corps exposé de Bobby pendant ce qui lui sembla qu'un bref instant, voulant presque les imprimer sur sa rétine.

Dans un mouvemant involontaire très sensuel, John sortit sa langue et la passa sur ses lèvres, pour les humidifier légèrement.

Ayant au préalable fermé la porte de la chambre dans un accès de possessivité à l'égard du blondinet, John s'en félicita intérieurement lorsqu'il fut brutalement sorti de ses songespar un bruit de pas grandissant derrière la porte. Avec une rapidité hors norme pour quelqu'un dans son état, John rejoignit son lit et s'allongea sous les draps, cachant ses émotions d'une main de maître tandis qu'il reprenait son attitude habituelle.

Lorsque la petite souris entra, il faillit souffler de soulagement. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait attrapé en train de reluquer si intensément le blond sinon... Cette personne aurait pu en tirer des conclusions érronées et croire qu'il était prêt à sauter sur le blond. Il n'osait même pas envisager cette possibilité.

La petite souris ne s'aperçut de rien et elle finit sa tâche dans le plus grande silence, John ne se sentant même pas capable de feinter la lecture de son livre. Une fois qu'elle eut terminée, elle rouvrit le rideau et partit aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée la première fois.

John ne sut comment il en vint à s'adresser à Bobby, mais lorsqu'il le fit, il ne sentit pas vraiment déplacé, après tout, si le blondinet entendait ce qu'on lui disait, ce n'était donc pas comme si John parlait seul.

"Alors, tu veux toujours pas te réveiller ? Tu t'en fous que je te mate ? Ou peut-être que tu joues les Belles aux bois dormant parce qu'au fond ça te botte ? Tu crois que je peux pas te résister ? Tu ferais mieux de t'en assurer consciemment alors, parce que je suis plutôt très coriace dans mon genre."

Bobby n'eut, comme John aurait dû s'y attendre, aucune réaction.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose par hasard sur l'écran de l'électro encéphalogramme et qu'il voit le petit point lumineux déssiné des pics anormaux pour un comateux, des pics d'activités cérébrales !

Une réaction !

John sut à cet instant que le réveil de Bobby était proche.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^ Dîtes le moi dans une reviews^^ (adore les reviews :p)_

_Dans lasuite, les choses s'accélèrent..._


	5. Partie 5

_Chers lecteurs/lectrices, désolée!!_

_L'attente a été longue, trop longue mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes : je n'écris que le week-end or il y a eu un week-end où j'étais malade donc impossible d'écrire quoi que ce soit (la grippe avec une fièvre de cheval et une fatigue monstre!), le week-end suivant il y a eu la tempête (plus d'électricité!) j'ai donc rattrapé mon retard d'écriture le jour de la grève nationale (j'avais pas cours!) seulement, le week-end dernier, ma box était cassé (à cause de la tempête) donc impossible de poster la suite qui était pourtant toute prête!_

_Pardonnez-moi T.T J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite et je vous dis d'ors et déjà que je vais m'arranger (j'irais à la médiathèque si j'ai pas internet chez moi) pour poster la partie 6 Vendredi prochain (le 13 je crois^^)_

_En espérant que vous aimerez la partie 5 que voilà^^_

* * *

John, ravi, prit cette initiative médicale de la part de Bobby comme une réponse et se dit que ces remarques portaient leurs fruits. Sans perdre de temps, John continua son discours hautement passionnant.

"Tu vois, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu parvienne à me faire tomber dans tes filets. Pas que tu ne soit pas... beau, au contraire, tu es très sexy mais moi j'aime mieux être seul.

Et désolé de te décevoir mais un fils à maman, ce n'est pas ce qui a de mieux comme partenaire dans la rue. Il faudrait que je sois sans cesse derrière tes fesses, et pas uniquement dans le sens pervers, pour que tu restes en un seul morceau. Et deux personnes au lieu d'une, c'est toujours olus que difficile de les garder en vie et ensemble. Surtout deux mecs."

L'électro encéphalogramme continua de s'affoler, dessinant des séries de pics de plus en plus hauts et réguliers. Il aurait marqué "réveil imminent" en lettres fluos que ça n'aurait pas été plus clair.

"Et puis encore faudrait-il que je sois gay. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. Or je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne le suis pas.

Je te regardes, okay. Mais je ne suis pas attiré... sexuellement par toi ! Je ne nous vois pas du tout en train de baiser ! Et toi, tu ne me connais même pas, même si c'est vrai que tu as une "tête" à être homo. Je te jures ! On me demanderait le stéréotype du gay que, physiquement, je répondrais quelque chose pas si loin de toi !"

L'affolement du matériel cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Plus rien, plus un seul pic sur ce tracé marin. Tout d'abord, John se sentit déçu. Une coincidence de plus qu'il lui avait donné de faux espoirs. Pourtant cette fois, il était quasiment certain que c'était la bonne ! Il en aurait mis sa main au feu !

C'était rageant. Décevant au possible. C'était finalement aussi simple que ça de ruiner ses attentes ? De casser son moral ? En outre, il ne s'attendait vraiment à ressentir cette... déception. Il était quelque peu destabilisé. Enfin bon, désormais, il saurait à quoi s'attendre de la part du blond. Il aurait dû le savoir que ce n'était pas le genre à devoir lutter pour rester en vie. S'il préférait se aller à son sort sans tenter quoi que ce soit, c'était son problème, pas celui de John.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se retourna, tira vivement ses couettes jusqu'à son cou et ferma les yeux, essayant de s'immerger rapidemment dans un sommeil sans rêve. Cependant, sa conscience commençait à peine à s'étioler qu'il perçut un son infime, étouffé par la masse que formait son oreiller. Il grogna quelque chose d'intelligible avant de finalement se décider à soulever le poids qui l'empêchait d'entendre correctement. Il perçut à nouveau cette drôle de vibration et ne parvenant pas à la distinguer clairement, tendit encore l'oreille. Il eut alors l'impression qu'un portable était dans la pièce et arrivait au terme de sa durée d'énergie emmagasinée. Or, c'était strictement impossible puisqu'on enlevait tout objet à une personne dans le coma pour la mettre à la consigne et que lui-même ne possedait pas de téléphone, à quoi bon, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu besoin ou envie de joindre quelqu'un. Enfin, hormis le blond. Mais il doutait que les portables, même plus ultra-sophistiqué d'entre eux, passe entre deux "dimensions". Ce machin ne servait qu'à appeler des gens que l'on était sûr de pouvoir joindre, et pas ceux à qui on aimerait parler tout spécialement. Inutile donc !

De mauvaise grâce, il se concentra plus intensément afin de savoir l'endroit exact d'où émanait le sifflement. Constatant avec étonnement que cela semblait venir de derrière lui, il consentit toutefois à basculer sa tête de l'autre côté, après tout, c'était pour son confort personnel.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en avisant la folie certainement provisoire des appareils entourant le blondinet ! Pour tout dire, John faillit en tomber du lit. Le curseur redevenu plus tôt dans la soirée calme avec une amplitude plate comme la Belgique, aurait pu être associé à une tacchycardie si tant est qu'il est analysé le coeur du patient. Il s'était littéralement emballé et encore, c'était peu dire ! Les pics étaient si pointus et hauts que pendant une seconde, John crut qu'ils allaient jaillir hors de l'écran et continuer leur course sur le mur. John n'en revenait tout simplement pas. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pourtant pas. À peine un moment plus tôt, il échaffaudait toutes sortes de théories pour expliquer la mini-réactivité du sujet avant de tomber au trente-sixième dessous lorsqu'il s'était avéré que ce n'était, semblerait-il, qu'une pure coincidence totalement hasardeuse, et maintenant qu'il avait mangé la réalité de pleine face pour l'accepter, on lui collait un autre phénomène corroborant son premier désir. Si c'était pas du vice !

Comment croire encore en une possible chance de réveil ? Pourquoi espérer puisqu'au final, tout ne se révèlerait être qu'une farce ? Certes cruelle mais qui aurait au moins le mérite de s'ancrer dans la case des certitudes. et ce maudit engin qui continuait ses péripéties sur petit écran. Il monopolisait tellement l'attention de John qu'il ne se rendit compte que quand la troupe d'urgence débarqua dans la chambre en fanfare qu'il aurait peut-être dû sonner quelqu'un.

Une pelleté de personnel d'hôpital déboula en trombe et s'éparpilla immédiatement tout autour du lit de Bobby, formant un cercle sans un pouce d'espace libre. Ce troupeau avait de quoi effrayer, tant par leurs gestes désordonnés que par leur communication pour le moins singulière. En fait, il semblait à John que c'était à celui qui sortirait le terme le plus ampoulé, le plus retord possible avec un nombre effarant de syllabes. Déjà que comprendre un mot relever de l'exploit, suivre la conversation était pour ainsi dire impossible sans de bons ouvrages sur la médecine avancée à proximité et trois bonnes heures devant soi, uniquement pour tenter d'assimiler ce qui était dit.

Cependant, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, John était plutôt satisfait de leur rapidité d'action, de la cohésion du groupe qui semblait ne former qu'un tant un simple regard suffisait à ce qu'un tel fasse ceci ou bien cela. Il fallait bien admettre qu'à ce niveau là, c'était vraiment un plus ! Et puis, si ça pouvait sauver le blond d'un coma on ne peut plus agaçant, John ne pouvait qu'acquiescer silencieusement. Et tant pis si cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un remerciement...

La marée de blouses blanches ne resta pas plus de quelques minutes avant de changer le patient de lit, d'accrocher appareils et perfusions au nouveau moyen de locomotion du blondinet et d'un même mouvement, dans un ensemble parfait, ils se dirigèrent tous vers une destination malheureusement inconnue de John qui ne pourrait pas voir ce qui s'y passerait. La chambre se retrouva vide d'un coup, laissant planer une réelle impression de calme après la tempête. Ce lieu qui en tant normal, tout du moins depuis que John le connaissait, était agité en permanence, bruyant à sa façon : celle, régulière du bip rassurant de la vie, l'autre, remplie de la présence écrasante de John qui se moquait, réfléchissait, grognait, ressentait de plein fouet ce que l'on appelle communément vivre.

Maintenant, on n'entendait guère plus qu'une mouche volait. John lui-même n'osait pas faire un bruit et pas seulement en raison de l'heure. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'un son romprait la fragilité du miracle qui venait d'arriver ici même, alors que personne et surtout lui n'y croyait plus. La pièce avait des allures de sanctuaire et si John avait été croyant, nul doute que cette atmosphère aurait été propice à la traditionnelle prière d'église.

Renonçant à dormir, de toute façon il n'y parviendrait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui s'était passé, John se calla confortablement sur son oreiller et croise les bras sur son buste, fermement décidé à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait : il resterait éveiller jusqu'au retour du blond, dûsse t-il rester les yeux ouverts toute la nuit pour cela. Il se mit à penser à tout et n'importe quoi, essayant de ne pas laisser vagabonder ces pensées vers un certain blondinet surement "cloué" sous un énorme projecteur à la lumière blafarde, remontant péniblement la pente pour quitter enfin le monde des songes.

Cette fameuse nuit, avant de sombrer inconsciemment car il ne parvenait plus à lutter contre son envie naturel et primaire devenue un besoin nécessaire de sommeil, John attendit des heures.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJB

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la sortie triomphal de l'équipe au grand complet et se maudit pour cela. Un bref coup d'oeil sur sa droite lui permit de constater l'absence de son colocataire.

Dans cette chambre, il manquait quelque chose d'important qui rendit John mécontent de s'être trop attaché au blond. Dès qu'il n'était plus là, tout semblait plus fade, morne et sans intérêt. La chambre perdait tout attrait si tant est qu'elle en ait eu un puisque d'après ce que John ressentait, seul Bobby méritait sa pleine attention. Pire encore, comme une sorte d'attachement. À cause du blondinet, John pouvait désormais donner tout son sens à l'expression "Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé". Foutu blond !

John aurait rêver pouvoir dire qu'il s'en foutait, que tout ça n'était qu'un tas de conneries, qu'il regrettait d'avoir "rencontrer" ce vulgaire comateux horripilant mais même ça, il n'y arrivait plus. À quoi bon ? C'était comme s'il se résignait. Comme s'il acceptait enfin l'importance que revêtait Robert "Bobby" Drake à ses yeux. Un place importante pour une seule personne.

Plus que tout, John avait peur que le blond en prenne plus, ne s'installe dans son coeur et prenne ses aises. Inévitablement, cela ferait bien trop mal si cela arrivait, surtout compte tenu de la plce immense qui restait dans le petit coeur de John puisqu'il ne "contenait" qu'une seule autre personne. Et puis, une personne qui compte, on était obligé d'en prendre soin, de rester à ses côtés ou au moins d'y consacrer du temps et une part de son attention, de ses sentiments. Plutôt dur en fait.

Ces personnes-là, si on s'y attache trop, on prends le risque de souffrir, d'être marqué d'une plaie supplémentaire le jour où elles vous abandonnent. Qu'importe si c'était inutile, John essayerait quand même d'en arriver à ce stade. Et si ce n'était pas par orgueil, au moins par respect des souffrances endurées dans le passé.

En attendant, ça commençait à faire vraiment beaucoup trop de temps d'attente pour un simple réveil en salle de repos, il ne fallait quand même pas autant de temps pour réanimer le blond avec toute la fournée qu'il devait avoir autour de lui. John avait atteint lentement mais surement les limites de sa patience. À dire vrai, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles étaient parties en fumée ses précieuses limites. La phase d'impatience elle-même était en train de consumer ces lambeaux restants.

C'était comme s'il était dans un vieux film Kurosawa en noir et blanc où il fallait attendre trois plombes entre chaque parole pour avoir la suite du dialogue. Et ce, seulement si vous étiez parvenu à garder vos sens en alerte ! Par chance, c'est à ce moment que survenait un rebondissement dans le scénario, comme pour récompenser les plus résistants. Alors que dans ce foutu hôpital, ils persistaient à maintenir intact un suspens haletant !

Soit il n'y avait pas à s'en faire, tout était aussi normal que possible, après tout, les opérations en urgence sont souvent imprévisibles et peuvent durer un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire pour bien s'assurer que le patient est définitivement sorti d'affaire. Soit, c'était la panade entière et totale, quelque chose de vraiment grave était arrivé et en ce moment même, tout était tenté pour arranger la gravité de la situation.

John ignorait si c'était son côté pessimiste qui influait sur la tournure de ses pensées ou bien s'il était vraiment guidé par son instinct, en tout cas, l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait était palpable dans toute la chambre. Il enrageait de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher à des trucs vraiment sérieux, des accidents tragiques et bien réels. Un affreux pressentiment refusait de le quitter préférant le laisser se faire des cheveux blancs bien avant l'âge.

Se relevant brutalement, il se mit à tourner en rond tel un fauve en cage et au vu de la contraction des muscles de son visage, la comparaison apparaissait d'autant plus vrai. Quiconque serait entré aurait pu voir StJohn Allerdyce au summum d'une prise de conscience, littéralement dévoré d'inquiétude si visible pour quelqu'un comme lui que s'en était presque... dérangeant.

Passer la carapace de John aussi facilement étant si improbable que s'en était offusquant. On touchait là à une face cachée, capable d'éprouver quelque chose de fort pour un inconnu en somme, une part... intime.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne passa pour découvrir ce John quelque peu sensible, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre progressivement. Chose peu aisée sachant que son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur le départ, maintenant lointain, du blondinet. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là-bas ?

À la fin de la journée, John était passé par tous les stades de réflexion possibles. Une torture mentale qui venait juste de prendre fin sur une conclusion alarmante. Vu que Bobby n'était toujours pas de retour, et ce depuis maintenant 1 jour, John commençait à se dire qu'il était mort.

Parti pour un affolement d'encéphalo-cardiogramme, John qui n'y connaissait rien en médecine avait pensé que son cerveau se mettait simplement à refonctionner en mode actif après de nombreuses années d'hibernation mais il était plus que certain de s'être trompé. La machine signalait peut-être tout simplement un arrêt d'activité. Ou bien une reprise effrénée d'activité avant le grand final.

En suivant ce raisonnement, peut-être était-il actuellement en mort cérébrale. Refuser de voir la réalité en face n'arrangerait pas les choses. _Il était décédé_. Cela ne le ferait pas revenir pour autant, cela compliquerait seulement les choses pour John. _Il était mort_.

La mort d'un cerveau n'était probablement pas douloureuse, juste rapide, peut-être que le blond avait eu l'impression que son esprit s'étiollait lentement, s'échappait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus conscience de rien. _Le blondinet était parti_.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il n'aurait jamais à souffrir de la solitude, de la dureté de la vie et du mépris des autres. Et puis, John l'oublierait plus facilement, avec le temps qu'ils avaient passés "ensemble", cela aurait pu mal finir. John aurait pu vraiment s'attacher, intégrer le blondinet à sa vie, lui laisser pénétrer son coeur. _Envolé, parti_.

Mais si c'était vraiment mieux ainsi, alors pourquoi il avait aussi mal ?

Il ne sentait vraiment pas bien. Et pas seulement moralement, son corps semblait subir le contrecoup et ses blessures agressaient à nouveau férocement sa peau. c'était comme si après une période de rémission, il faisait une rechute. et une rechute plutôt brutale et sanglante compte tenu du liquide rouge qui imbibait déjà les bandes blanches entourant son torse. La douleur augmenta encore et il crut qu'il se faisait écarteler tant ses membres se mirent à le tirer de toute part.

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla possible qu'ils se décrochent tant la douleur le prit aux tripes. Sa vision se troubla et un voile blanc opaque se déposa devant ses yeux éblouis. Il serra la mâchoire comme un dingue et tenta de faire refluer son mal. Reprendre possession de son propre corps devint tout à coup une épreuve impitoyable. Il parvint à l'empêcher de gagner plus de terrain au terme d'une lutte épuisante mais tout s'écroula subitement.

Il vit une infirmière entrait et sans un regard pour lui, enlever les draps du lit voisin au sien afin d'en mettre de nouveaux. Cette intrusion dévasta John sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre qu'assister à son affaissement. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il la vit au travers un brouillard cotonneux, débrancher soigneusement toutes les machines et ôter les patches pour reposer les fils enroulés sur les moniteurs. Mais c'est uniquement à l'instant où elle décrocha la fiche de soin du blond de ce qui avait été son lit depuis son enfance que John sut clairement que ses pires craintes étaient confirmées.

Un étau enserra soudain son coeur, le comprimant comme s'il voulait qu'il cesse enfin de battre. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il sentit un frisson courir à travers tout son corps, atteignant sans effort apparent ses os, le glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Une décharge traversa ses nerfs ede chose. Il avait vu l'obsession que John portait au blondinet, l'avait satisfaite même. Cela ne l'avait néanmois pas empêcher de laisser partir le blond. John était persuadé qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi si seulement il l'avait voulu.

Espèce d'assassin ! J'aurais ta peau salaud !

Et maintenant, c'était probablement son tour. Cette idiote croyait vraiment qu'il allait se laisser faire bien gentiment ? Qu'après qu'on l'ait mis à terre, il tendrait naivement le bâton pour se faire battre ?

L'infirmière tendit à nouveau le bras, juste un peu et avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Cette main, immondice meurtrière, object de mort entrant dans son champs de vision décupla la fureur de John qui sentit tout son ressentiment devenu haine remontait dans sa gorge pour franchir la barrière de ces lèvres avec puissance.

Perdant toute maitrîse, John cria, hurla des insultes et tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit sans faire de distinction à la pauvre infirmière. Il hurla sans dicontinuer, vomissant sa rage, son mépris, son désir de vengeance mais également sa peine, ses regrets pour tout ce qui n'avait pas été fait ou dit. Il hurla à s'en briser la voix, à ne plus comprendre ce qui était prononcé, comme séparé de sa propre personne. Une unique pensée parvenait encore à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit et se mit à passer en boucle.

_Je n'ai besoin de personne_. _Je me suis fait seul, je peux et je veux être seul._

Sous la violence déployait par John, l'infirmière recula d'un pas et reçue de plein fouet toute l'horreur des paroles venimeuses du brun. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce n'était certainement pas à cause de ses méchancetés après tout, elle en avait l'habitude avec tous les patients révoltés dont elle s'occupait, elle fondit en larmes. Ses sanglots la secouèrent et risquant un oeil en direction de John, elle fut frappée par un éclair de compréhension.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement psychologue ni observatrice, mais il se dégageait une telle aura de souffrance de ce garçon que s'en était poignant. Son mal être transparaissait par tous les pores de sa peau et semblait ne pas connaître de limite. Comme il devait souffrir ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état ?

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon auquel on aurait enlevé sa maman. Elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le bercer en lui chuchotant doucement que tout allait s'arranger. Oui, parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment... terrifié. Cependant, il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfant mais d'un jeune homme avec une fierté toute masculine. Il n'accepterait rien, la compassion sembe t-il, lui faisait même horreur.

La ridicule démonstration d'indépendance dont John voulait donné l'image pour justifier à ses propres yeux sa crise fut balayée sous l'atroce sentiment qui remonta violemment à la surface.

John se tordit un peu plus et son corps se mit à convulser. Ses convulsions s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il repoussa une fois de plus l'infirmière d'un mouvement violent de bras, comme s'il chassait une mouche gênante. L'effort sans doute. Il se mit à faire des mouvements convulsifs, balançant coups de pied et poing au hasard comme pour se défendre d'un agresseur partout à la fois. La jeune femme évita de peu un coup qui aurait facilement pu la mettre sur les rotules pour un moment et voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à s'occuper toute seule du brun agressif et malade, elle bipa immédiatement deux collègues pour venir lui prêter main forte. Il fallait absolument lui injecter une dose de morphine ou l'enragé pourrait blesser sérieusement quelqu'un, à commencer par lui-même. Une crise convulsive aussi violente, c'était dangereux, c'était un signe que le patient était vraiment dans un sale état. Juste une petite alarme de rappel à l'ordre que son corps envoyait. Si le garçon n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de gesticuler en tout sens et de s'épuiser physiquement et émotionnellement, il ne tarderait pas à tomber dans le coma !

Quand les deux infirmiers appellés en renfort arrivèrent, on aurait dit qu'une tempête avait ravagé l'intérieur de la chambre 307. Les quelques bibelots présents gisaient à terre, les chaises étaient éventrées, les draps des lits arrachés pendaient lamentablement et leur pauvre collègue se tassait sur elle-même dans un recoin, sans doute pour échapper au cataclysme brun qui se déchainait au milieu du décor.

Ils auraient pu le mettre face contre terre rapidemment avec un bon coup de poing pourtant ils ne le firent pas : un seul coup d'oeil leur suffirent pour constater que le brun n'était pas vraiment lui-même. Le patient venait d'un milieu défavorisé, vu la puissance déployée dans les coups, il devait avoir l'habitude de se battre cependant son comportement était si désordonné qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu riposter contre un adversaire ayant un minimum de notion de combat.

Sans perdre une minute, ils lui attrapèrent chacun un bras et l'immobilisèrent tant bien que mal, bon sang, ce jeune diablotin possédait l'énergie de quatre hommes en parfaite santé. Leur jeune collègue se reprit rapidemment, sortit une ampoule de morphine, trouva de suite une veine et en bonne professionnelle, l'injecta à la pauvre victime pas le moins du monde consentante sans bavure.

La tornade brune continua de se débattre avec l'énergie du désespoir encore un moment dans la prise de catcheur des infirmiers puis finit par se détendre, la morphine faisant enfin effet. L'esprit plus ou moins centré de John coula doucement vers les rives de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit finalement, un profond sentiment de malaise l'habitant toujours, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de rien.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJB

Il se réveilla en sursaut, complétement désorienté, ayant du mal à cerner son environnement. Il se demanda de suite pourquoi il était couché dans son lit avec les couvertures remontées jusqu'aux épaules. Il n'y était certainement pas de son plein gré, sinon, il aurait déjà virer la tonne de tissus qui le recouvrait depuis longtemps : John avait, quelque soit la saison, toujours trop chaud et ne dormait pratiquement pas couvert.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il avait fait avant de se coucher.

Peine perdue, son dernier souvenir remontait à 2 minutes seulement, lorsqu'il avait repris pied avec la réalité.

John était plus que nerveux, on le serait à moins, il ne se rappellait plus comment il avait atteri dans son lit ou bien ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières 24 heures. Sa nervosité allant croissant, il eut un réflexe acquis depuis peu, il se retourna d'un mouvement sec des hanches de l'autre côté du mur et porta machinalement le regard sur le lit voisin, il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais cela l'appaisait de regarder son colocataire se "reposer". Lit voisin dépourvu de voisin !

Son agitation monta ausitôt d'un cran supplémentaire. Où était donc passé Bobby ?

Le lit était vide, aucune présence à proximité, aucun bip sonore et régulier, rien. John n'avait pas le souvenir qu'on ait retiré au blond ses machines de survie comme il les appellait. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, le respirateur artificiel lui était nécessaire et même vital. En effet, sans ce machin chose, le blondinet ne pouvait tout simplement pas respirer et donc, par extension, vivre.

Dans ce cas, où était ce foutu truc ? Et les écrans lumineux ? Ceux-là même qui énervait John qui, les premiers temps, avait eu du mal à s'endormir tant la lumière émise était puissante pour de si petits écrans.

John lui, ne pouvait trouver le sommeil que dans le noir le plus total, ainsi, il avait en plus moins de chances d'être repéré lorsqu'il était dans la rue. il n'était pas rare que les gens tentent de vous détrousser ou pire, vous tuer pendant que vous étiez perdu dans vos rêves. On apprenait vite quelques astuces dans ce genre de situations, ou alors on mourrait. De toute façon, personne ne faisait de recensement dans le milieu où il avait grandi. Si vous étiez assassiné, votre cadavre rejoignait la longue liste des autres disparus dont on ne s'est même pas aperçu de la disparition. La plupart pourrissait dans un coin, l'odeur infect qui s'en dégageait dissuadant quiconque d'aller identifier le malheureux. John avait bien essayé une fois, pour voir s'il restait de l'argent sur le corps mais hélas, il n'avait pas pu s'approcher à moins d'un mètre : pestinentielle !

Bref, le lit de Bobby était vide de son propriétaire. En y regardant de plus près, tout en tentant de calmer le rythme effréné des battements de son coeur, John constata grâce à la faible luminosité dispensée par les rayons de la Lune que le lit était refait avec des draps propres, toute trace du blond ayant disparue. Comme si John avait rêvé tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le début de son séjour. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de blondinet comateux dans cette pièce, que ce colocataire fascinant avait existé seulement dans la tête de John. On aurait juré la main sur le coeur que cette chambre n'avait accueilli que le brun. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne.

Tout les souvenirs affluèrent en masse. Le choc de la révélation comprima sa gorge pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à reprendre une respiration normale, ce fut son cerveau qui commeça à partir en vrille. Il n'arrivait plus à former des pensées censées, à réfléchir rationnellement, de façon cohérente à l'information qui venait de lui parvenir. Tout revenait immanquablement à cette terrible constatation. Son colocataire était mort. Il n'aurait plus de tête blonde tous les matins à son côté.

C'était étrange. Pas vraiment triste, seulement bizarre. Comme si on lui avait annoncé que les infirmières de l'étage le trouvaient charmant.

John ne ressentait rien à cette nouvelle. Absolument rien. On lui aurait parlé du petit-déjeuner qu'il avait mangé le matin précédent qu'il aurait presque paru plus interessé. Après tout, la mort du blond ne le concernait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vraiment proches, se faisaient des confidences et des grandes tapes amicales dans le dos à longueur de journée. C'était juste dommage. Il avait passé tellement de temps à l'observer pour éviter l'ennui que maintenant, il se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Jouer aux cartes ?

Impossible, il n'avait pas de jeu. Emmerder les infirmières ? Il le faisait déjà habituellement. Il se demanda vaguement à quoi pourrait bien ressembler son nouveau colocataire. Un jeune, un vieux ? Un homme, une femme ? Silencieux ou bruyant ?

John était accablé. Pourvu qu'on ne lui mette pas une sangsue dans les pattes ! Il y tenait à sa tranquilité ! Fatigué, il sentit clairement que le reste des calmants continuait d'agir. L'infirmière avait dû lui injecter une dose de cheval. Pas très fair-play pensa t-il avant de sombrer, complètement assomé par les produits présents dans son organisme.

Il plongea droit en plein cauchemars. Il put ainsi réassister à cette soirée d'attente devant la porte le jour de son anniversaire, il y a si longtemps. Avec cependant quelques variantes dont il n'avait pas le souvenir.

En effet, lorsqu'il vit la porte d'entrée face à son lui plus jeune s'ouvrir, John fronça les sourcils. Il se vit lui-même se redresser, impatient, l'espoir inscrit sur son visage d'enfant. Prêt à bondir, le petit lui se tassa dans le coin du canapé, les yeux soudain éteints quand il comprit que c'était seulement le vent qu'il avait poussé la porte. Le petit posa doucement sa tête contre le tissu usé et John crut un instant qu'il allait pleurer mais c'était impossible. Le petit n'était juste qu'un image de lui plus jeune. Il ne pleurerait pas, John n'avait jamais laissé couler une seule larme, quelque en soit l'envie qui le taraudait. L'espoir semblait avoir complètement déserté le petit, toutes ses illusions l'avaient fui. Il paraissait complètement détruit. Plus dur, plus amer que le souvenir que John en avait.

La scène se brouilla jusqu'à ce que le décor et le petit disparaissent dans une sorte de flou artistique. John se retrouva brusquement debout sur le trottoir dans la rue. Il se demanda où il était avant d'apercevoir la maison maternelle de l'autre côté. Cela le rendit perplexe. Aussi fut-il surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit soudain et qu'une femme jeta dehors un gosse brun et un sac maigrichon. Puis, sans l'ombre d'un remord, John le vit sur son visage qui se tordit en un sourire satisfait, soulagé comme si elle s'était enfin débarrasée d'un poids qui l'oppressait, elle disparut chez elle, laissant dehors assis dans la poussière un petit garçon interrogateur.

John reconnut avec lassitude qu'il s'agissait encore d'un souvenir de son enfance. À quoi bon lui montrait puisqu'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passerait, au geste près. C'est pourquoi sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher pour aller heurter le pavé lorsque le petit brun se remit sur ses pieds pour aller tambouriner comme un dingue de ses petits poings contre le bois renforcé de la porte. John écarquilla deux fois plus les yeux quand les paroles prononcées par l'enfant lui parvinrent, portées par le vent : "Maman ! Ouvres-moi Maman ! Je serais sage ! Je me ferais tout petit ! Laisses-moi rentrer à la maison Maman ! S'il te plaît ! Maman ! S'il te plaît...".

Le petit brun tambourina encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ces mains soient en sang, en suppliant le monstre qui l'avait engendré de venir lui ouvrir. John voulut hurler et s'arracha violemment du sommeil, essouflé, en sueur. Lorsque son coeur se calma et que ses pensées en ébullition eurent repris un cours plus serein, il s'aperçut qu'il était assis dans son lit, à l'hôpital. Il secoua la tête et se rallongea, songeur.

La journée se passa étrangement, comme si John était dans le brouillard. Il n'avait pas cessé de tourner la tête vers le lit voisin comme s'il craignait qu'on ne lui ait mis un autre colocataire pendant le bref laps de temps où il ne regardait pas dans cette direction. On aurait pu prendre cela pour de la surveillance, John répondrait que ce n'était qu'une question de prudence. En plus, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se coltiner une personne trop collante, voilà sans doute pourquoi il s'était si vite accoutumé à la présence de Bobby. Le blondinet est le colocataire par excellence.

Enfin, était.

Dans son état, le pauvre ne pouvait plus concourir pour quoi que ce soit. Dommage que les défunts n'aient pas le droit à une petite place dans la compétition car Bobby la gagnerait haut la main. Il n'y avait pas à dire, John avait un peu de mal à s'y faire. Après tout, c'était naturel : Bobby était devenu un repère pour lui ici et c'est toujours difficile de reprendre le cours normal des choses quand un de nos repères se fait la malle. C'était bizarre, pendant des années, il avait traîné pratiquement toujours seul dans la rue et cela ne l'avait jamais gêné outre mesure. Et maintenant, après seulement quelques semaines avec la belle aux bois dormant dans une chambre d'hôpital, il s'était tant habitué à la "compagnie" de quelqu'un qu'une fois Blondie partit, la solitude le frappait de plein fouet. Il brûlait de s'échapper de cet endroit maudit, de faire au moins quelques pas à l'extérieur.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait même pas s'offrir ce plaisir puisque depuis la veille, son état s'était dégradé très rapidemment. Son corps le lancait de toute part, la douleur présente sans discontinuité. Il ne parvenait même plus à marcher, ses jambes lourdes refusant obstinément de lui obéir, restant aussi molles que du coton. donc, impossible pour lui de quitter l'atmosphère pesante de la chambre. Et en plus de ça, les infirmiers ne comprenant visiblement l'origine de son mal mais refusant de déranger le docteur pour si peu, persistaient à le bourrer de calmants, l'abrutissant de morphine pour supporter le seuil intolérablement élevé de douleur. Cependant, ils évitaient peut-être ainsi que le coeur de John s'emballe et qu'il ne fasse un arrêt cardiaque néanmois, John n'avait plus conscience de rien. Shooté en permanence, il ne se nourrissait presque plus et vomissait le peu qu'il avalait.

John s'était même demandé si ce tas de sadiques n'en profitait pas pour se venger tant il avait été infect avec eux.

Passé révolu puisqu'il aurait bien en peine de faire quoi que ce soit dans son triste état, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse encore garder une conduite à peu près menacante devant eux sans divaguer à propos de vieux souvenirs enfouis revenus le hanter. Du coup, il passait son temps à dormir ou plutôt à cauchemarder sur son passé, oublié depuis des années pourtant. Cela finissait invariablement par son réveil brutal, une sensation demalaise vissé à l'estomac, John ne savait plus où il se trouvait jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers l'ex-lit du blond.

Le malaise s'enracinait plus profondément, la douleur dans son corps augmentait en flèche puis passer un certain degré de souffrance, les infirmiers débarquaient avec leur armada de médicaments, les lui donnaient pour qu'enfin il se rendorme et que tout recommence depuis le début. Le scénarion était identique, un vrai cercle vicieux.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer : malgré tous ses efforts pour dissimuler la vérité, John allait de plus en plus mal. Il n'osait même plus ouvrir la bouche sous la douleur pourtant de plus en plus forte pour ne pas qu'on le rendorme tant il craignait les cauchemars qui l'attendaient, tapis dans un coin et prêts à l'assaillir dès qu'il aurait fermé les yeux.

Les infirmiers ne sachant plus que faire et constatant l'état alarmant de leur patient, firent venir le docteur remplaçant. Celui-ci ne parvenant pas à diagnostiquer un problème quelconque expliquant l'état ne faisant qu'empirer de John, l'envoya en désespoir de cause dans l'aile psychiatrique sous bonne garde.

John fut traîné là-bas sous sédatif puissant.

Et c'est ainsi, que ceux qui passaient par le plus grand des hasards dans le couloir de l'aile réservé aux malades mentaux purent admirer un spectacles des plus glaçants : les bras maintenus contre son corps par une camisole de force, assis dans le coin d'une tout petite pièce, le corps replié sur lui-même, un jeune homme brun hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

* * *

_Je suis une sadique en puissance^^ Je suis désolée de faire autant de mal à John T.T Est-ce que j'ai quand même droit à un petit quelque chose ? :3_


	6. Partie 6

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. Pour les deux semaines de vacances, j'ai aucune excuse. J'ai juste été pris d'une flemme atroce. J'avais tout simplement pas envie d'écrire sur mon ordi (en plus ça ma prend trois plombes à chaque fois parce que je tape super lentement)_

_Ensuite, la première semaine de la rentrée, j'ai révisé le BAC BLANC et la seconde j'avais les exams donc... J'ai tapé cette partie cette semaine et la semaine dernière._

_J'espère que vous aimerez. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire._

_Et je pense m'être fixée, cette fic fera environ 10 parties. (c'est pas un chiffre exact...)_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

John finit tant bien que mal par reprendre son sang froid. Difficile, en considérant qu'il était enfermé dans une minuscule pièce depuis une durée indéterminée.

La notion du temps lui paraissait plus abstraite que jamais. Hurler était inutile, il ressentait encore plus la douleur qu'avant et aucun soulagement.

Peu après qu'il est cessé de crier, du moins lui sembla t-il tant il attendait de pouvoir savoir qui avait osé lui faire un tel coup, deux infirmiers vinrent le chercher. Ils crurent devoir l'emmener de force à destination mais cela ne fut pas nécessaire. Il les suivit sans leur adresser et seul regard ni les esquisser un seul mouvement pour l'attraper.

La tête haute bien que toujours ficellé comme un vulgaire rôti, il traversa le couloir pour finalement entrer dans la pièce dont ils ouvrirent la porte.

Au moment précis où il aperçut le nom gravé sur la plaque d'acier, il ne put empêcher le sourire méprisant qui lui étira les lèvres. Il se retrouva bien vite seul face au brillantisme fleuron de la médecine, un psychiatre, docteur pour les fous avérés. de toute façon, même s'il n'y avait pas eu cette plaque maudite, il aurait pu deviner la profession de ce type seulement en regardant la pièce.

Ce dernier lui fit signe de s'asseoir. John obtempéra et se mit à le regarder fixement, décidé à le mettre mal à l'aise. Le médecin s'installa à son tour et commença à parler.

"Alors... John, je peux vous appeller John ?"

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de John, il crut se tromper et se reprit.

"M. Allerdyce, je ne trouve rien dans votre dossier, pourriez-vous me parler un peu de votre passé ? Non ? Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez tout aussi bien me décrire vos proches. Dîtes-moi comment vous les percevez."

John se contenta de continuer de le regarder, ses yeux semblant le défier. _Cours toujours pour que je te réponde_ semblaient-ils dire.

Le praticien ne se laissa pas destabiliser, le patient ne voulait pas décrocher un mot ? Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble, il finirait par ouvrir la bouche à un moment ou à un autre. Il ne se faisait pas de souci, il en avait mater des plus costauds.

"Sinon, vous allez comment ? Je suppose qu'il doit être difficile pour vous d'être déplacer d'un lieu à un autre sans aucune explication. Oui, très difficile."

John lui lança un rictus ironique et son sourcil se haussa légèrement, l'air de dire _vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?_ Sûr qu'il aurait aimé avoir des explications presto, mais plus maintenant. Tout simplement parce qu'il était hors de question de faire le plaisir à ce pauvre crétin de participer à son rite stupide.

De toute façon, ce docteur au rabais avait l'air de parfaitement s'occuper tout seul. Et un monologue, un !

"Vous ne voulez vraiment pas partager avec moi vos impressions sur votre nouvelle chambre ? Vous savez me parler pourrait vous la faire quitter plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Cela ne peut que vous être bénéfique."

Toujours rien. John ne prit même pas la peine de lui balancer une remarque bien sentie, qu'il avait pourtant sur le bout de la langue. Qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait. C'était pas son problème.

Non mais sérieusement, comme si se confier à ce type pouvait lui apporter quoi que ce soit, à supposer qu'il souhaite discuter avec cet énergumène en lequel il n'avait aucune confiance. Celui-ci s'empresserait de décortiquer les faits, de répéter les évènements afin de parvenir à comprendre quelque chose qui le dépassait.

Il finirait inévitablement par affirmer un truc stupide qui ne manquerait pas d'énerver John, soit parce que ce serait la vérité, soit parce qu'il aurait tant analyser le moindre de ses gestes qu'il ne pouvait donc logiquement exister qu'une conclusion possible. La vérité, ou plutôt celle que son diplôme lui autorisait à donner en toute bonne foi et conscience.

Bref, du grand n'importe quoi !

Perdu dans ses pensées, John finit par revenir à la surface pour constater que le psy avait visiblement continuer son petit discours sans se rendre compte de son inattention, certainement passionné par ce qu'il disait. Pff, ces psychiatres !

"...à votre âge, c'est tout à fait naturel. Je veux dire qui n'en a pas ? Certains envisagent d'acheter une voiture ou un appartement, d'autres veulent réussir professionnellement ou encore fonder une famille. Je suis persuadé que chacun peut trouver sa voie, parfois, il suffit simplement de chercher.

Et vous, quels sont vos projets ? Rester à l'hôpital n'est normalement qu'une étape temporaire si tout va bien, vous sortirez dans pas si longtemps que ça, vous avez peut-être déjà décidé de ce que vous vouliez faire après."

_À vrai dire, j'avais dans l'idée de rencontrer verbalement un blondinet étrange, une des rares personnes avec qui je voulais vraiment faire connaissance mais il se trouve que vous vous êtes assurés vous-même que cela n'arriverait jamais. Vous m'avez volé le seul avenir que j'ai pu un jour imaginé. __Bande de charognards ! Je suis sûr que vous prenez votre pied à m'obliger à revenir sur des saloperies comme ça !_

John serra si fort sa machoire que ses dents grincèrent. Surtout, ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Bon sang, lui qui avait presque pu occulter momentanément tous ses sentiments qui menaçaient de le submerger d'un instant à l'autre. La digue n'allait plus tenir très longtemps si tout ne faisait que lui rappeller sans cesse ce qu'il avait perdu.

Et ce fichu organe trop sensible au milieu de sa poitrine qui ne s'arrêtait pas de faire des siennes !

Il avait compris que la perte du blond l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, pas besoin de le vriller douloureusement ! Il n'était pas bête néanmois qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire ?

La réponse était claire : rien. Changer les choses ? N'importe quoi, ça se saurait si les morts pouvaient réssussiter. Franchement, bien sûr qu'il aurait fait ce qu'on lui aurait demandé, peut-être pas de bonne grâce vu qu'il ne supportait aucun ordre, du moment que la douleur se serait tue. Manque de peau, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui donner cette assurance. Enfin, quelqu'un aurait pu à la limite...

Et voilà qu'il y revenait. Merde ! Psychiatre ou pas, s'il pouvait juste lui foutre la paix, ça arrangerait tout le monde ! On n'avait pas idée de faire un métier où l'on n'est obligé de faire causer les gens à coeur ouvert en étant aussi débile !

Croyait-il vraiment que John allait lui débaler ses états d'âmes autour d'une tasse de thé ? Franchement, si quelqu'un dans cet hôpital cherchait un fou dans cette pièce, il regardait du mauvais côté de la table !

"Toujours rien à dire ? Même pas quelques insultes ? Acune tentative pour me remettre à ma place ? Surprenant. J'ai l'impression que ne rien dire n'est qu'une solution que vous avez trouvé pour éviter de parler franchement. Je ne porterai pas de jugement et n'extrapolerai pas sur ce que vous ne dites pas. Je suis juste une oreille attentive.

-Peut-être bien."

C'était trop tentant. John ne put pas se retenir. Après tout, c'était ce prétendu compagnon d'écoute qui tendait le bâton pour se faire battre. Entièrement de sa faute. John ne refusait jamais une perche si généreusement donnée, surtout aussi excitante.

Et puis, rire aux dépens de ce type, se moquer ou même se montrer désagréable ne seraient que de bien maigres vengeances envers celui qui lui, l'avait traîné et enfermé contre sa volonté de la pire des manières qui soit. Tout cela en profitant honteusement de son momentané état de faiblesse, sans remord. C'était uniquement à cause de lui qu'il était coincé là-bas, dans cette chambre minuscule dont les murs semblaient inexorablement se rapprocher pour mieux l'étouffer ou tout simplement le laisser se noyer dans ses sueurs froides.

Alors oui, John allait saisir cette occasion et toutes les autres qui suivraient. Il allait s'arranger pour que l'autre ne comprenne rien. Le moment venu, il le voulait totalement surpris, écrasé par son emprise. Détruire ne posait aucun problème à John. _Ce bon samaritain_ paierait le prix fort. Personne n'avait le droit de lui faire une crasse dans ce genre et encore moins de profiter d'émotions instables le rendant faible pour accomplir sa basse besogne.

John prendrait son temps, tout son temps. Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Même glacial.

"Cependant, vous semblez percer les gens à jour sans beaucoup de difficultés alors je me pose des questions. C'est normal d'être hésitant. On le serait pour moins.

Mettez-vous à ma place, une personne que je ne connais pas et dont je n'ai, pour ainsi dire, rien à faire, m'invite à confier ma vision des choses. Je vais devoir m'exposer sans retour de votre part. La situation sera à mon désavantage, vous aurez tout pouvoir. Très...hilarant. Je doute pouvoir accéder à votre demande dans ses conditions."

Le psychiatre fut perplexe. Quel était donc ce drôle de patient qui osait pratiquement le contraindre à se dévoiler un peu s'il voulait que lui-même coopère. Bon, il est vrai qu'il demandait des confessions à ses patients, mais tout de même, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose ! Quoiqu'à la réflexion, en agissant ainsi, il ne les mettait pas vraiment en confiance. Peut-être était-il temps de changer de méthode. Cela pourrait porter ses fruits face à l'énergumène assis devant lui, bien qu'il en doutât. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce garçon qui venait de lui suggérer une approche plus efficace ?

Durant un moment, il resta plongé dans ses pensées. Cet Allerdyce exellait décidément dans l'art de la manipulation. Néanmois, peu importait en réalité qu'il soit manipulé ou pas. Il devait le faire parler.

Alors puisqu'il n'avait pour l'instant aucune autre alternative...

« D'un point de vue strictement personnel, je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de m'occuper de mes proches. J'ai considéré que c'était acquis, que tout était déjà réglé. Les efforts que j'avais largement consenti à faire pour garder contact, les nouvelles que je réclamais régulièrement se sont retrouvés noyées sous la mer de mes ambitions. J'ai tout simplement cessé de m'intéresser à ceux qui m'entouraient. Ils se sont progressivement effacés, jusqu'à que la place entière soit occupée par le « travail ». C'est assez regrettable.

Il est certain que mes regrets me poursuivront même lorsque j'aurais un pied dans la tombe. J'essaie maintenant de rattraper mes erreurs, mais il existe des actes que l'on ne peut pardonner. Qu'importe combien je le désirerai, ils sont seul juge. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je tente de mieux comprendre les sentiments non seulement de mon patient mais aussi de ces proches.

Entre nous, pour en revenir à ce qui nous concerne, je me doute que vous devez être sexuellement actif néanmoins, la question que je vous pose est légèrement est plus… sentimentale. Est-ce que vous avez déjà regardé ailleurs que dans la direction dans laquelle vous évoluez d'habitude ? Peut-être êtes-vous en couple depuis quelques temps ? Ou peut-être aviez-vous envisagé de vous lancer dans le relationnel récemment ? Je veux dire, avant votre internement. »

John n'avait jamais connu de relation dîtes _sentimentales_. Pas parce que personne ne souhaitait tenter l'aventure avec lui, au contraire, c'était juste parce qu'il n'en ressentait ni le besoin ni l'envie. Et puis, il ne faisait rien d'inutile de toute façon. Poser la question n'allait pas tout d'un coup le faire changer d'avis. S'il ne répondait pas, l'autre prendrait conscience que cette réflexion était on ne peut plus stupide.

John se calla confortablement, autant qu'il le pu avec une camisole plus accrochée à lui qu'une moule à son rocher, dans son fauteuil, l'esprit carburant à toute vitesse. Pourtant, sans pouvoir se retenir, il prit la parole d'une voix lointaine, qui lui semblait presque étrangère.

« Quelqu'un se détachait de mes habitudes dernièrement. Cette personne, je… la voyais différemment. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas en fait. J'avais… envie, oui, je voulais la connaître, savoir ce qui l'intéressait et aussi si on pouvait s'entendre. Avant tout, c'était pour moi que j'ai tenté un… rapprochement. Je voulais juste satisfaire ma curiosité, voir si moi aussi je pouvais avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés. Enfin, un élément stable…

-D'après vos dires, vous semblez donc avoir rencontré votre personne « spéciale ». Toutefois, vous n'avez rien tenté malgré cela ? J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre.

N'était-ce pas sérieux ? »

Hum… ça aurait pu l'être… avec le temps, qui sait ?

« Pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que cela n'aurait pu aboutir qu'à une déception. Une de plus. Cette personne, disons que je l'ai attendu, j'ai espéré mais fatalement, j'ai finis par être déçu. J'ai été déçu plus d'une fois. Pourtant, il me semblait que je ressentais quelque chose quand j'ai été avec elle. Quelque chose que je ne saurais pas définir, mais qui me semblait sincère. Quelque chose d'assez rare pour que j'en prenne conscience.

Quand aux tentatives, ne vous méprenez pas, j'en ai fait des tas. Peut-être même plus que je n'aurais dû. Rien. Echec sur toute la ligne. Cela n'aura finalement servi à rien. J'ai retenu la leçon, fin de l'histoire. »

John s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir révélé tant de choses. Bon sang, cela ne le regardait en rien !

Lui qui était adepte du _écrase tes émotions, elles te rendent faibles et ce sont tes oignons_ avait balancé ces foutus émotions sur la table, à la vue de tous. Qui savait ce qu'allait encore lui demander ce type ?! Ce que John détestait se sentir nu et en position d'infériorité.

« Comment était-elle ? »

Le psychiatre s'avoua avec facilité que ces drôles de confidences avaient piqué sa curiosité. Lui qui essayait toujours de conserver ses distances, de ne pas s'impliquer émotionnellement dans la thérapie de ses patients...

Voilà qu'un jeune homme capricieux, méprisant et au sens critique ironique et acéré le poussait à se détourner de ses résolutions ! Il tenait vraiment à en savoir plus à son sujet. Qui donc avait pu approcher suffisamment cet éprouvé par la vie, nul doute que ce John l'était, pour réussir à se faire une place dans sa tête ?

Si John fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien. Il ne sut que répondre. Il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant à dire, ce n'était ni une star ni un mannequin et certainement pas un drogué. Quoique, tout dépendait de quel point de vue. Non, rien de particulier. Il était juste... ordinaire.

« Physiquement, elle ne correspondait pas à mes habituelles conquêtes. Elle n'avait pas seulement du charme, elle était réellement belle. Une beauté classique, sans fard, comme je n'en avais jamais vu auparavant. »

C'est vrai qu'il était vraiment bien foutu pour un mec. Inutile de mentionner ce léger détail. Après tout, il avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué. John l'avait regardé avec désir. Nier ne servirait à rien.

« Et puis, cet air si... serein. Le visage de quelqu'un d'innocent. Naif. Celui de quelqu'un qui vient de naître. Vous savez, celui sur les personnes qui, dès qu'on les aperçoit, donnent envie de les protéger coûte que coûte... »

Fichue apparence ! Chaque fois, elle l'avait fait se sentir coupable de ses désirs. Comme si elle le sermonnait, lui répétant que ce genre de pensées obscènes ne devait en aucun cas concernait de près ou de loin Bobby. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était sale. Et maintenant, celui qui avait été l'objet de ses fantasmes ne pourrait même plus le lui reprocher.

Saleté de douleur dans son coeur. Quelle tritesse, quelle déchéance pour l'ancien John.

« L'épparence seule compte t-elle vraiment ? » interrogea l'autre débile.

John eut un soupir agacé. Pour qui est-ce que ce type le prenait ? D'accord, il avait souvent pris et jeté les gens, n'acceptant les avances que de filles potables. Mais, avec lui, ça avait été différent. Jamais il ne se serait attaché autant à quelqu'un s'il n'avait eu que les apparences de son côté. Enfin, surement.

Bon, il était vrai que Bobby n'était que le seconde personne à laquelle il s'attachait affectivement néanmois, John se connaissait un minimum. Il n'accordait pas son intérêt à n'importe qui. Bobby n'était pas n'importe qui. Insinuer une telle chose, c'était craché sur les sentiments de John. Sur le souvenir de Bobby. Pire qu'insultant, c'était blessant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il avec vigueur. Cette... _donnée_ n''est jamais entrée en compte dans la... _découverte_ de mon intérêt soudain. »

Le psychiatre compris qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait voulu trop vite, résultat le brun s'était braqué. Cependant, il était vraiment surpris par ce qu'il avait perçu dans les paroles de John. Le jeune homme paraissait énormément tenir à cette mystérieuse personne, allant jusqu'à ne plus tolérer la moindre remarque sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit vraiment importante pour qu'il ait l'air si menaçant, si protecteur. Il supportait encore moins les commentaires négatifs sur sa _rencontre_ que sur lui-même.

Lorsqu'on abordait sa vie ou son passé, il se fermait comme une huître ou balançait des mensonges éhontés. Niant tout en bloc, il faisait comme si vous n'étiez même pas dans la pièce. Il devenait sarcastique mais sans violence. Donc pas réellement dangereux en soit. Son potentiel d'influence sur les gens était impressionnant. Il semblait savoir ce que vous vouliez entendre, où frapper pour causer le plus d'humiliation et de souffrance possible.

Et bien sûr, il en usait et en abusait. Pourquoi se priver de la joie de rabattre le caquet d'une personne qui vous ennuit ? Franchement, il en venait à se dire que le brun aurait dû faire les grandes écoles de commerce, avec un talent si innée pour raconter des conneries tellement crédibles qu'elles passaient beaucoup mieux que ce que devait être la vérité.

Nul doute que l'habilité et l'assurance avec lesquelles il utilisait sa langue acerbe avaient dû le sortir du pétrin ou l'y mettre plus d'une fois. Hélas pour ce jeune homme, le langage ne suffit pas.

Allerdyce avait un très gros problème : il était émotionnellement handicapé. C'est à dire, il donnait l'impression de refouler ce qu'il ressentait, comme si personne n'avait besoin de savoir, comme si ses sentiments n'avaient pas une grande importance.

Les seules émotions qui passaient sa carapace étaient lâchées lorsqu'il parlait, du moins il lui semblait, de sa dernière conquête en vue. Il avait à tout prix besoin d'aide. Tout garder à l'intérieur n'était pas une bonne solution. Le médecin qu'il était allait tout faire pour parvenir au minimun sain préconisé.

Cependant, il était clair que réussir à ce que le brun s'ouvre plus aux autres ne serait pas de tout repos. Pour tout avouer, il doutait sincèrement être la personne qui puisse réaliser ce tour de force. Passer les brrières que le brun avait dressées entre lui et le reste du monde relèverait de l'exploit.

En temps normal, il serait pratiquement sûr d'y arriver au bout de longues heures de psychanalyse, avec de la volonté de la part des deux parties en présence et une bonne dose de patience. Ses patients ne guérissaient bien évidemment pas d'un coup de leur folie à la fin de leur thérapie mais avec un bon suivi psychologique et une solide trousse de calmants en cas de crise, ils pouvaient parfois réintégrer la société.

Cela ne se déroulerait pas de cette façon avec Allerdyce.

Tout d'abord parce que c'était loin d'être un fou anarchique, il était même, comme il s'en était aperçu plus tôt, très intelligent. Déjà surgissait là un premier obstacle car son esprit brillant n'avait d'égal que sa fierté immodérée, le tout agrémenté d'un goût prononcé pour la solitude. Rien d'engageant pour soigner les traumatismes profonds dont il était le malchanceux propriétaire.

En professionnel, il l'avait de suite noté, ça puait la tragédie familiale dès qu'on se retrouvait face au jeune homme. Oh, d'autres paramètres devaient surement entrés en compte dans son cas pour expliquer ou au moins essayer cette sorte de ressentiment latent qui flottait au fond des yeux de braise. De plus, son caractère impulsif et borné n'offrait pas vraiment un accueil propice aux discussions. Le chemin vers la reprise en main de cet égaré risquait fort d'être long et semé d'embûches.

Bon sang, s'il croyait à l'Enfer et au Paradis ainsi qu'à tout ce qui s'y rapportait, il s'autoriserait alors à dire à haute voix cette phrase stupide. Les flammes haineuses de ce démon lui léchaient déjà les jambes.

Si lui avec ses 11 années d'études, il ne parvenait pas à le remettre dans la bonne direction, alors personne ne pourrait rien faire. Ou peut-être que si...

La personne qui paraissait avoir une place spéciale pour le patient pourrait peut-être jouer de cette influence pour modifier le comportement du fou qui l'appréciait. Enfin, avec son aide, cela aller sans dire. Inutile de se faire de fausses illusions, elle n'était à coup sûr pas suffisamment qualifiée pour agir en solo. Par ailleurs, sa coopération lui fournierait des armes à lui contre ce jeune prédateur cinglé.

Oui, c'était une excellente idée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir de qui il s'agissait.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

John tournait en rond dans sa cellule. Marcher était de toute façon la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il ne savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté le bureau du psychiatre. Deux heures, peut-être plus.

Il n'avait pas cesser une seconde de marcher, sitôt revenu ici. Bouger, bouger à tout prix, pour s'empêcher de réfléchir, pour calmer le tumulte qui grondait au fond de lui. La soi-disant discussion qu'ils avaient eu, à propos de laquelle John se demandait d'ailleurs toujours ce qui lui avait pris, l'avait énervé. Dans le sens où il ignorait par quel phénomène les obscurs desseins qu'il avait initialement prévu s'étaient changés en... ça !

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de lui avoir parlé de trucs aussi intimes ! Lui qui se jurait systématiquement de garder ses secrets, de ne jamais laisser quelqu'un en savoir plus qu'il ne l'aurait lui-même décidé. C'était tout simplement stupide. Et ça n'avait fait qu'attiser l'intérêt de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Quoique pas exactement dans le cas présent.

Dévoiler quelques dessous de sa vie aurait pu se justifier si l'autre avait décidé, au terme de cette séance, de mettre fin à sa pseudo-psychanalyse. En gros, s'il lui avait lâché la grappe. Absurde comme idée, vraiment. Quand un psychiatre vous suit, il ne lâche pas le morceau avant que vous ne soyez vide de tout à force d'avoir vomi sentiments, passé, avenir... Ou bien lorsqu'il devient lui-même fou...

John avait habilement réussi à jeter un coup d'oeil sur un coin du carnet, avant de se faire "raccompagner". Les mots aperçus l'avaient mis dans une colère noire. Pas contre le psy, après tout, celui-ci ne faisait que ce pourquoi il pensait être doué. On ne peut pas blâmer les gens pour de grossière erreur de jugement.

Non, contre lui et sa grande gueule. Il était loin d'être un novice, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser entrainer sur la mauvaise pente aussi facilement. On ne l'y reprendait plus ! Sérieusement, comme si décrire en quelques mots l'impression ou sentiments qu'il semblait dégager allait lui être d'une aide quelconque. Ce type était un incompétent ! John n'avait rien à faire dans cet endroit ! Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Enfin, pas tout à fait.

Mais rien qu'on ne puisse changer.

Alors son "aide pour régler un problème important", il pouvait définitivement la rayer de la liste qui le concernait. Et puis, il irait bien lui dire deux mots au sujet des inepties que l'autre avait griffonées. Que ce psy l'attende gentiment dans une salle après lui avoir détaché sa camisole et il pourrait mesurer l'ampleur de sa "folie dangereuse et envahissante" !

Combien de temps encore avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui ? Un seule journée sur cette maudite Terre nécessitait vraiment un changement. Hélas ! Le passé est le passé.

C'était fou comme tout ce qu'on désirait le plus restait toujours hors de notre portée !

À la limite, la thérapie aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose à propos des souvenirs qui l'avaient vraisemblablement conduit ici. Mais bon, pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'il ait l'intention d'en parler. Chose qu'il ne ferait pas bien entendu. Trop personnel et de toute façon, il pouvait se débrouiller tout seul. Foutus souvenirs !

John les sentait prêts à l'assaillir, sitôt ses paupières closes. Il avait lutté autant qu'il avait pu, ce qui expliquait les cernes noirâtres sous ses yeux. Cependant, impossible de rester éveillé indéfiniment. Le sommeil avait fini par le rattraper.

Epuisé, John finit par sombrer, l'obscurité de ces cauchemars peuplant immédiatement son esprit.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Pour John, les notions de temps et d'espace n'existaient plus. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être là depuis quelques heures que plusieurs jours.

Dans cette prison où John ne parvenait parfois même plus à en délimiter la fin, les minutes passaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Il ne saurait dire combien de fois il s'était retrouvé face à face au psychiatre, ni à quand remontait leur dernière entrevue. Ce qui était sûr, bien que même cela commençait à se tordre en tout sens dans ses pensées tordues, c'est que ce lieu le rendait fou. Réellement fou.

Sa raison s'écroûlait comme un château de cartes sous les souvenirs qui affluaient sans cesse. Toujours plus nombreux, plus déformés. Cela semblait n'avoir qu'accélérer son déclin, le poussant au bord du précipice. Le moindre signe avait désormais son importance et menaçait de le faire basculer dans la démence totale.

Déjà, il doutait qu'entendre une voix autre que la sienne à l'intérieur de sa propre tête soit la définition de l'état d'une personne saine d'esprit. Il vivait un rêve éveillé. Cette saleté de voix ne le quittait pas une seconde, lui susurrant des choses à l'oreille. Suggérant tout un tas de choses à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, répétant que ce qui lui arrivait n'était que la récolte de ce qu'il avait semé. Qu'il s'agissait de son destin, que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pouvait y échapper.

Elle prétendait dire cela pour son bien. Qu'il devait avoir confiance, qu'elle était la seule de son côté. Elle était la seule qui serai toujours là. Les autres finiraient un jour ou l'autre par le laisser tomber, par l'abandonner comme Bobby l'avait fait.

Il lui criait de se taire, qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Seul un rire faisait alors écho dans sa tête. Puis elle reprenait, plus virulente, plus malsaine encore. Le blond était parti, il l'avait laissé parce qu'il ne supportait plus de passer ses journées à côté de quelqu'un comme John. Un être aussi... insignifiant ne méritait pas comme y fasse attention. Elle continuait comme ça encore et encore, débitant toutes ses paroles affreuses sans interruption.

Jusqu'à ce que John, brisé, la supplie de se taire.

Elle se radoucissait, sa voix se faisant de velours. Chuchotant tout doucement des solutions pour arrêter tout ça. Lui donnant des instructions sur ce qu'il devrait dire à son prochain rendez-vous ave le psychiatre, John hochait simplement la tête, incapable de se rebeller. Il n'avait plus aucune volonté.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Son état avait encore empiré. Maintenant, il n'entendait plus simplement une voix, il voyait des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Les objets, les personnes qui étaient dans sa cellule n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, il le savait ! Il le savait mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire. Des hallucinations. Des hallucinations avec une emprise terrible sur son esprit.

Peu à peu, il se laissait dominer, détruire par elles. Le psychiatre n'arrivait plus à tirer un seul mot de lui. Lorsque John était dans son bureau, il se contentait de regarder fixement le mur en face de lui d'un regard éteint sans esquisser la moindre expression è tout ce que le psy lui sortait, comme vide.

Mais là où on se rendait compte que quelque chose de vraiment grave lui était arrivé, c'était lorsque les infirmiers venaient lui donner ses médicaments. Il les prenait sans rechiger ! Il n'adressait pas un regard aux infirmiers, ne leur parlait pas. Et quand ceux-ci étaient sortis, s'ils regardaient à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter, il voyait John dans un coin, marmonnant par moment tout seul.

Parfois, il le voyait même se levait soudain pour marcher dans une direction précise, puis reculer à nouveau pour se tasser dans un coin comme si quelqu'un dans la pièce le faisait se sentir tout petit. Il y avait l'enfant qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs qui se tenait là. Il était toujours là mais ne lui disait jamais rien. Posant juste son regard haineux sur John, il restait immobile pendant de longues heures. C'était plus douloureux que toutes les insultes qu'il aurait pu lancer.

John comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la réalité, que le gamin n'était et n'avait jamais été dans la pièce. La personne n'était pas réelle mais les sensations qu'il ressentait l'étaient. Tout son corps le poussait à y croire, à se laisser berner. Ses sens perdus lui envoyaient l'impression de sentir un regard sur lui, un courant d'air lorsqu'une personne passait à côté de lui.

Etait-elle vraiment là ? Distingué rêve et réalité devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Il voulait tellement ne plus être seul...

Et c'était si simple de croire qu'il ne l'était plus.

Et tant pis si ce n'était pas la compagnie qu'il aurait voulu.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

L'ancien médecin de John avait enfin décidé d'aller voir le nouveau. Les deux hommes, assis face à face, se dévisageaient en silence. Silence que brisa le premier.

"Je pense que le garder dans ces conditions n'est pas une solution envisageable. Il est nécessaire qu'il voit du monde, qu'il ait des contacts humains. Autres que les patients mentalement déficients ou le personnel de ce service.

-Et comment ? Vous avez une meilleure suggestion peut-être ?

-Il faut le remettre dans une chambre, dans son ancienne chambre par exemple.

-Dois-je vous rappeller pourquoi on me l'a envoyé ?

-C'est important. L'environnement de cette aile n'est pas sain pour lui. Il sera mieux dans un autre service.

-Oui, bien sûr. Mettre un patient atteint de troubles psychologiques le rendant violent et surtout totalement imprévisible dans la même chambre qu'un innocent qui risquerait de se faire agresser à tout moment.

Je pense que vous réfléchissez beaucoup trop Docteur, cela vous porte préjudice."

Le médecin se contenta de sourire. L'autre reprit :

"Vous êtes certain de ce que vous faîtes ? Vous semblez sûr de vous. Sauriez-vous quelque chose que j'ignore ? Je n'aime pas être défaitiste, mais tout espoir semble perdu.

-Peut-être pas cher confrère, peut-être pas."

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

John était une fois de plus assis dans un coin. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions, avec l'enfant à l'autre bout de sa cage comme d'habitude.

Les genoux pressés contre son torse, il se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière profitant du calme qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Tout le temps passait dans cette cage, seul avec lui-même et les délires pervers de son cerveau, il avait fini par s'habituer au silence. À tel point qu'il était devenu phobique. Il grinçait des dents en entendant des bruits qu'il jugeait trop forts.

De plus, ces fréquentes hallucinations avaient fini par se répercuter sur son physique, c'est pourquoi il arborrait un air maladif.

Lorsque les infirmiers vinrent le chercher, ils l'aggripèrent par les bars pour l'emmener hors de la pièce. Tandis qu'ils le portaient à moitié tant John était peu conscient de se qui se passait autour de lui, ils purent distinctement entendre ce qu'il murmurait en boucle. _C'est pas ma faute_.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

John voyait le blond, debout en face de lui, le visage neutre. Il tendit la main vers Bobby, essayant de la toucher mais elle passa à travers la sihouette intangible du blond. Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment avant de s'évanouir dans les airs.

John sentit un poids désormais familier dans son coeur. Il sentit une larme roulait sur sa joue, montrant toute l'étendu de sa peine.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il atterit dans cette chambre ? Pourquoi s'était-il attaché au blond ? Pourquoi tout était parti en vrille, pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses...

Un sentiment qu'il avait toujours évité d'éprouver avait fait son nid dans sa tête, dans son coeur. Petit à petit, il avait gagné du terrain et puis, il avait pris ses aises, déposé ses bagages. Personne ne l'avait chassé, alors il s'était installé, définitivement.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait pris "possession" de John, lui laissant la désagréable impression de ne plus être maître de lui. Ce fut à nouveau comme si le John insensible et fort qui était aux commandes de puis tellement d'années qu'il ne restait plus que cette facette de surface du brun cédait enfin la place à une autre partie de lui.

Pas forcément meilleure cela dit. Plus sensible, plus délurée. Et surtout beaucoup plus affectée par la réalité.

Une facette enfouie suite à un évènement marquant, trop décevant pour un si jeune garçon. Le John juste humain qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'être et qui était remonté au grand jour à cause d'un charmant blondinet. Laisser la carapace se fissurer, envisager de l'enlever, ça semblait si facile. Mais un train peut en cacher un autre.

Et s'il souffrait ? Et s'il ne pouvait plus s'en relever ?

Cela lui faisait peur. Au fond, peut-être que le psychiatre n'avait pas tort... Peut-être était-il vraiment fou... John nageait en plein cauchemar, emplis de doutes et de souvenirs douloureux lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était brutalement arraché à son délire.

Il se réveilla en sueur, haletant, dans une pièce complètement noire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que son regard s'adapte à la très faible luminosité provenant d'une lampe de chevet. Il sursauta lorsque la prise sur son bras se resserra légèrement.

Son regard remonta lentement des doigts accrochés à son habit d'hôpital pour détailler un bras, passer sur un cou blanc pour plonger dans le visage aux grands yeux bleus inquiets de son interlocuteur. Tout son corps se raidit.

Non, c'était impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas être là ! Il était mort ! Bobby était mort ! Encore une hallucination alors ? Une cruelle hallucination ?

Son coeur se serra. Pourtant, il sentait sa main sur son épaule...

Avant qu'il n'est pu déterminer s'il s'agissait de la vérité ou pas, le blond retira sa main et sa voix douce résonna dans la chambre.

"Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé mais tu n'avais pas l'air bien... Tu as failli tomber de ton lit. J'ai cru bien faire, désolé..."

Seul le silence lui répondit. Tout ce que John pouvait faire était de le fixer. Bobby recula lentement jusqu'à s'asseoir sur son lit puis s'y glissa, sans quitter John des yeux.

"Tu es Allerdyce ? C'est ça ? On m'a dit que tu partageais ma chambre avant que je ne me réveilles."

Il semblait si... réel.

Et John voulait tellement y croire.

"Tu avais changé de chambre ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscret... s'excusa t-il sous le regard fixe du brun. C'est juste... on m'a un peu parlé de toi. Il paraît sue tu posais des questions sur mon état. Tu me connaissais ? Je veux dire, avant que je me retrouve dans cet... état.

Si c'est la cas, ne sois pas furieux contre moi d'avoir posé cette question... simplement je ne me rappelle pas de toi donc... C'est peut-être dû au coma. À vrai dire, je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose...

Juste de ce nom, Robert...

-Je voulais savoir quel genre de personne tu étais."

Entendre ce nom était étrange mais John n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour cela puisse être génial. Bobby était vivant ! Il y croyait, il le sentait !

Son coeur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine et il était presque parvenu à oublier l'aveu qu'il avait fait sous le coup de la joie quand ses yeux se concentrèrent plus attentivement sur l'expression du blond, repoussant son immense soulagement au fond de son esprit.

Suite à la phrase du brun, le visage prit un air étonné et ses yeux reflétèrent son incompréhension ainsi que ce qu'il sembla être un soupçon de crainte. John se maudit intérieurement mais ne sut que dire pour effacer cette étrange déclaration certes maladroite, mais sincère.

Il ne manquerait plus que le blond, en parfait petit bourge de sa catégorie, le prenne pour dangereux paumé, un peu bizarre sur les bords et franchement psychopathe au centre.

"Ha ?"

Le blond rompit le silence pesant de son interrogation surprise.

"Et tu n'es pas trop déçu ?"

Bobby se gratta l'arrière de la tête d'une main, gêné, sortant John du bourbier dans lequel il avait plongé. John ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le blond, impassible. Son visage avait revêtu sa plus belle expression d'indifférence. Ses traits ne cillèrent même pas à la question du blond.

Après un petit moment sans réponse, Bobby finit par rire légèrement, d'un rire troublé. Secouant la tête comme s'il demandait implicitement au brun d'oublier la phrase stupide et insensée qu'il venait de poser naturellement, il gigota un peu, comme une biche coincée par les yeux du chasseur.

Bobby remonta les couvertures sur lui, se calla confortablement et lui souhaita une bonne nuit d'une voix embarrassée avant d'éteindre la lumière. Le noir envahit la pièce alors que John contemplait le morceau de plafond au dessus de son lit. Peu après, la respiration régulière du blond endormi fut l'unique source de bruit dans la chambre.

Bobby était timide, gentil, généreux et ne semblait pas avoir de gros préjugés puisqu'il avait fait abstraction de l'air revêche de John.

Dans l'obscurité, John sourit.

"Non."

* * *

_Désolé, je ne suis pas psy et je n'ai aucune notion sur la folie etc... donc sorry si c'est pas crédible. __Prochain chapitre : Certains mystères s'éclairssiront. J'espère que ça vous plaira. __Reviews quand même ????_


End file.
